Jacob Frye and the New Assassin
by The Soul Society
Summary: Jacob Frye is an assassin who is a little sidetracked by a strange girl searching for her father and whenever he's around her he gets some strange feeling inside and she feels the same...But he always has to remember to never let personal feelings compromise with his missions and so does Evie Frye, his assassin sister and Henry Green. But that's just the life of an assassin!
1. Iris

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! This is my first ever story all about Assasins Creed Syndicate! I've started to get into it and now I thought to write about it! So, I hope that you enjoy it! Please read and comment! Let's begin...**

 **Chapter One - Iris**

 **Jacob's POV**

"You know you're now wasting my and your time. It's better to run away now."I said, as I swung my golden kukri up in the and slashed the Blighter. He fell immediately and I turned to the three other men surrounding me. I did the same thing to them and they all fell to the ground. "I warned you."

I had just finished an assassination and I had had enough - I mean _enough_ of those Blighters. I continued to run down the streets of the City of London and I heard the train along the rails, making a loud sound. "Time to relax." I said, as I began free-running up a wall. I jumped to a high building and followed a zipline, finding myself in front of the train. I jumped on and straight away I saw Evie, sitting down in a small chair, looking at something. A flower? Probably from Greenie...

"Jacob, where have you been?" She said, half-heartedly as her eyes were still locked on the flowers.

"Oh just killing Blighters, what else?"

"Maybe being a complete idiot. Or fool, if you want, my oh-so dear brother."

"No no. Blighters is all, _my_ oh-so dear sister." I took another step into the train cart. "So, what's that? Flowers from Greenie, I suppose."

"Huh?" She looked up at me and then back down at the flower in her hand. "Oh, this isn't from Hen-Mr Green. No no no. I've just been collecting them for him. As a favour. I still have more to get, but I'm just-"

"Yeah. I get it. _You're_ giving flowers to _him_. So anyways, I have to get going. Even a great assassins such as me have to rest!" I swung my kukri around as I walked off.

"Um... Jacob..." I turned around. "You do realise that that is a kukri, _not_ a throwing knife, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." I swung the kukri even more and this time it got so close to my face it cut off a strand of my hair.

"You should be glad that it only cut off one strand of that marvellous, handsome, silky hair of yours(!)"

" _Anyway,_ as i said, I have to go, so goodbye my dear sister." I walked off the cart and jumped onto the next one.

 **Evie's POV**

I could have sworn that once Jacob left he'd whispered something like _'Good luck with Greenie, Evie.'_ but I decided to forget that. I looked back down to my book full of flowers. And surprise, surprise I was holding the ' _Love In The Mist'_ flower. "I'll keep these for now." I told my self, closing the book and keeping it close to me. "I should probably look for more now. There should be some around Westminister or around the area." I decided to wait for a few minutes for the train to arrive in Westminister and just then I realised that Jacob dropped his Jade Kukri. So Jacob like. I looked around, but Jacob had gone. "He should still be here." I said as I got up and picked up the kukri. I walked onto the other train cart and continued walking.

Jacob can be such a pain sometimes. I'd like to shove some sense and _responsibility_ into his brain. That's how idiotic he can be somedays. And speak of the devil, there he stood, next to Henry

"So, Greenie, I've heard that Evie's collecting some flowers for you."

"Jacob!"

"What? What? Was I not supposed to tell him or something!?"

"Jacob, Evie is helping me. I have seemed to have dropped them around London and she has agreed to find them." Henry said.

I tossed his Jade Kukri at him with no care whatsoever if it hit him.

"Hey, you should be more careful with those!" Jacob complained.

"Oh, yeah... sorry!" I laughed sarcastically and turned to Henry. "H-Mr Green, I've been collecting and I'm close to finding them all for you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get them any faster. I just have so many assasinations to carry out and I can't go any faster-" I ranted until Mr Green interupted me.

"Evie, you are doing very fine. I appreciate your help very much." Mr Green smiled sincerely.

I felt my face go hot and red.

"Well, I need to go also, I'm now searching Westminister. I think the train has just stopped." I shook out of my trance.

"I should go too." Jacob added.

"Oh, dear brother of mine, where are _you_ going? I thought your plan is to sit around all day here."

" _Was._ I've decided I feel like killing some Templars and stuff."

"Oh. You _sure_ have a great life."

"Yeah, I know!"

I rolled my eyes and tried my best not to allow them to meet with Henry's. "Goodbye, H-Mr Green." I said, as I jumped out of the train. I have to stop doing that.

I stepped out and looked around. I stood in the heart of Westminister and I heard a sudden 'BANG!' It was Jacob. He jumped off the train behind me. "Oh dear brother, why are _you_ coming with me?"

"No, just coming out of the train to find some great enemies!"

"Alright, just don't follow me! I like my missions alone. _ALONE!"_ I turned left and began walking.

"Fine then, Evie, I'll be going then. Good luck with Greenie. Better prepare for the proposal!" Jacob shouted, walking off.

 _Forget it,_ I told myself _Just forget it, Evie._

 **Jacob's POV**

I turned to the other side and began walking. "Alright, where are my next enemies!?" I told myself.

It was a pretty boring time. The Blighters were too easy to kill and the Templars seemed as if they didn't even want to fight. Until I bumped into someone. A young girl. She looked like my age. The two sides of her hair were twisted into plaits which were tied into a long blonde ponytail at the back of her head. Her emerald eyes were the kind that you could look into and feel like you are getting lost. I couldn't believe I could feel that for some reason. She wore a beautiful turquoise dress, with a darker blue lining. It was covered with many different flowers and colours covered up most of it. I'd never seen anybody wear anything more colourful than that around London. Her shoes fit her clothing, more colourful flowers. I could of sworn all the colours were almost making me dizzy, but at the same time I was dazzled at how beautiful that could've made somebody... wait, what? Two aqua earings with a old outlining rested on her shoulders and her same-looking teardrop-shaped necklace covered the top of her dress. "Sorry!" We said in unison.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" I said. I felt something weird inside. Whenever I had bumped into people before, as an assassin I didn't feel a need to apologise however this time I wanted to.

"No. No. It was my fault!" She smiled at me and lowered her hands on her leg which were covered in see-through blue tights, as if she was hiding something there. "I- I have to go now. I'm sorry for wasting your time!" She looked around, looking like someone was after her or something like that.

"Huh!? Wait!"

"N-no. I _really_ have to go now." Her eyes darted around the buildings and her hair and jewellery shook as she turned.

"O-oh, okay then..."

She nodded and smiled once more, though it seemed as if she didn't care much. She continued walking away, this time she was hurrying more and she didn't stop to look back.

I stood by myself in the middle of the street in awe. "I'll...uh... see you around then..."

 **Evie's POV**

I walked down the streets of Westminister after finding one flower. I was driving a carriage around the roads, enjoying the view until I bumped into Jacob who stood in the middle of the roads, causing commotion. What was he even doing? "JACOB! GET OUT OF THE ROAD, YOU FOOL!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He said cluelessly. He finally realised where he stood and ran to roads where I stood. "Hello, dear sister of mine."

"So, what was that all about?" I asked from the carriage, pointing the flower at Jacob.

"Oh... I just saw some person... never mind..."

"Who?"

"Oh... no one... nothing..." He shook his head and looked to he floor.

"It's a girl."

"Huh? What? Who? When? What?" Jacob looked as if his head was literally on fire.

"You've met a girl. What's her name?"

"She hasn't said. She rushed off for some reason."

"What? Why? Actually let me guess, the sight of your face?"

"Ha ha."

"Yes, I know!"

"You're turning into me now."

"What!? NO!"

He laughed, however I could tell his eyes and somehow his mind was concentrated on something else...

 **Jacob's POV**

The next day I was out in The City of London, carrying out an assassination. I'd just finished the task and walking towards the nearsest shop to purchase some throwing knives. On the way there - in fact, through the _whole_ assassination - I couldn't help thinking about that mysterious girl I saw the other day. Who was she? And why did she need to go so suddenely? I'd reached the shop and I could've sworn I saw that same figure, walking through the area. And I was right. The girl was in the same area as me, however she wasn't as colourful this time. She wore a long black cloak covering her black top and leggings with a crimson fabric inside and leather brown boots. She wore a long black gloves with lace around the fingers. It covered her hands that held something. I couldn't fully make out what is was, but I knew she was gripping on tight. A black jacke hooked around the top of her body and a hood was covering most of her face, yet somehow I knew it was her even though I couldn't see her hair or face. I just _knew_. She looked a lot like Evie in her clothing... she must've been another assassin.

I approached quietly, I didn't want to startle her. Then, a group of Blighters appeared behind her. I was about to bring out my Jade Kukri when I saw her bring out something even greater. A Master Assassin's Kukri. How could she have gotten something that high up. She slashed one of them hard and hey immediately fell to the floor. She turned to the second one, and another walked up behind her. "Two against one. That's not fair." She sneered. She slashed her kukri again, this time with more power and killed he both of them in one go. She turned to the last one, supposedely the 'leader' of his group. "I'll give you the choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The man threw a punch, but she blocked it just in time. "So, the hard way, then? If that's how you want it." She lunged at him with her kukri and he fell to the ground. She stood straight again and shook her hands.

"Wow." I said.

"Huh?" She turned around. "How long have you been here?"

"I saw the fight. You're amazing."

"...Yeah..."

"I'm Frye. Jacob Frye. It's nice to meet you." I put out my hand to her.

"Hello Mr Frye," She took off her hood, revealing her face and got hold of my hand. "I'm Iris Blanchard. It's a pleasure." She grinned.

She seemed different than the other day. She seemed like some innocent pretty girl wondering through the streets of London beautifully, however now it seemed as if she was more michevious and... well, very strange... bu for some reason I found it intriguing... wait, what?

"That's a beautiful name. I suited that girl I saw yesterday, but seems _nothing_ like you. So...who are you?" I asked.

"Strange question. It's confidential."

"Oh, so that's how you want to be." I laughed and she smirked.

"Listen. I'm not meant to be speaking to people right now. I have a job to do."

"So, you're an assassin."

"I didn't say anything."

"So what _were_ you doing yesterday and what about now, because not anyone goes around killing those Blighters?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Confidential."

"Alright... so, I'll see you around then?"

"Maybe." She crossed her arms. "Maybe not. Anyway, I'd better go," She turned around and jumped onto the top of a fence. "And do me a favour, Mr Frye, don't tell anybody I was here. That person you saw yesterday, _wasn't_ me." She jumped off on the other side and didn't look back.

I smiled." She's... unique..." I told myself and turned the other way. "...Iris..."

 **Iris's POV**

Jacob Frye. Quite an interesting man. An assassin, of course. But, he can't know what I'm doing. Jacob would get in the way of finding _him._ I ran down the streets of Westminister, jumping buildings as I went. I couldn't stop thinking of that man. Mr Frye. But whatever that feeling was, it couldn't get in the way of my mission. If I was sidetracked because of some man, _they'd_ kill me for sure. _Kill me._ No doubt about it. _'A week at the most'_ The voices of _the three men_ echoed in my head over and over again. There was no way I was going to stop my mission.

I reached a dark alleyway and I raised my hood, covering my hair and leaving my face in shadows. "I've got what you want. Now, give me what I want or I _swear_ I'll make you regret it." I said.

"Long time, no see, _Blondie._ Your just the same. That pushy _blonde_." A voice echoed through the darkness. "Calm down. We have what you want. Just give it to us."

"How do I know you're not going to lie." I laughed. "You can't possibly think I'm that dumb, can you?"

"I guess you're smart too. You must of gained it during the week because you were stupid enough to-"

I glared at the darkness.

"Alright," A man emerged from the darkness. He had shaggy, greasy hair the colour of mud and his eyes were the same. He wore and black flat cap and on him was a dirty red baggy shirt with a white collar covered with so much mud it could've been mistaken for brown. He wore long brown trousers and his hands were covered with two black leather gloves, one which was gripping onto a black-brown gun. "We'll give you want you want from us at the same time as you give us what we want and no one has to get hurt. Make one wrong move and," She pointed his gun at me. ", or we'll shoot you and the man."

"No!" I took a deep breath. "Fine. But if _you_ do anything funny, I swear I'll hunt you down and I wont stop until I see you covered all over in blood." I snarled.

"Blondie's getting furious, bring him in." The man said. Another two men emerged from the darkness in the alleyway.

The two men that came into view held a man in their arms.

"FATHER!" I screeched as I ran over to the man they'd brought out.

I immediately warpped my arms around him. He didn't speak or move. "What did you do to him!?" I scowled.

"Calm down, Blondie, he's alright. He's just sleeping. He'll be awake soon. Just give it to us."

I nodded and threw three large sacks about the size of my face I held on with me. "Okay, let's see here." The man opened the three sacks and looked inside. "Looks good." The sack was full of gems and jewels. They were so bright you could see the light on the outside.

"All three sacks are packed to the very top with ruby, emerald, sapphire, pearls and gold, all that you asked for. Now give me my father."

"Oh, they _are_ right, Blondes _are_ dumb _._ " The man sneered. The two men at the back joined in whilst saying, "Very."

"Boys," The man began. "Do it."

The two men dropped the man they held, my father, pushed him back into the darkness, drew there knives and lunged at me. Suddenly I heard a loud groan and the two men were on the floor. There was someone standing straight in front of me. Mr Frye. Jacob Frye.

 **Jacob's POV**

Yes. I know. It seemed stupid at first to follow that girl, but I wanted to. I felt like I needed to. Maybe she could've dealt with it herself but I couldn't resist the urge to help her. "What? No ' _thankyou'_?" I said as I panted heavily after pushing the two men to the ground.

"You idiot!" She screamed.

"Oh no, dope. Blondie's rejected you." The man who was still up chuckled.

"You just shut your mouth." I pointed my knife at him.

"Ooohh. You're pushy too. Just like your girlfriend over here." He laughed again but I ignored what he had just said. I took a step closer.

"Jacob, I was meant to do this alone, just leave. Why do you want to save me so bad, anyway? I can deal with him myself." Iris said.

The two men who fell to the ground slowly pushed themselves back up to their feet.

"You _can_ deal with them yourself," I said as I turned to her. "But I just wont let you." I turned back to the three men.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way." She drew her knife. "I want to deal with that one." She pointed at the man in the middle.

I slashed and slashed at both men but every time I tried they dodged the hit. After a while they were worn out and they eventually fell to the floor, this time for good.

Iris stood besides me, slashing and hacking with her knife at the third and final man. The man dropped and lunged at her. She was able to dodge the attacks but she seemed to be getting tired of attacking. Suddenely I heard a familliar voice.

"JJJJJJAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBB!" Evie screeched. She walked down the streets and came into the alleyway where I stood.

"Evie?" I questioned, Iris still to into killing that man she didn't even realise someone else was right behind her. "What do you want?"

"What's going on here?"

"Listen, this isn't a good time. Just leave."

"Wait, why? Why would I just leave this person? I have to help." Evie ignored me from then and stabbed the man from his back whilst he was busy trying to hit Iris.

The man fell to the floor and Evie panted heavily and Iris glared at me. "I told you _not_ to help me."

"Sorry. Iris, this is my dear sister, Evie." I tried to cheer her up with a smile. "And Evie," I gestured to Evie and back to Iris. ", this is Iris. Iris, the Frye twins."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. But... who was that?" Evie asked.

"..." Iris froze.

I smiled again to comfort her but it didn't seem to work.

"I see, you don't want to tell us, it's fine." Evie put out her hand and smiled warmly. "Evie Frye. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Iris smiled, took of her hood and shook Evie's hand though it seemed as if she was still devestated for some reason. "Hello Miss Frye, Mr Frye, but I have to go." She immediately let go of Evie's hand and looked down.

"You have to get your father." I said.

"Huh?!" She looked up and she looked surprised. She paused for a while and said, "Yeah... Those men...these group of men took him away from me and I would only get him back if I gave them gems in return."

Evie picked up the three sacks of gems. "These belong to you." She passed it to Iris.

"It's fine. I don't need it. But I have to go." Evie and I didn' stop her but we did exchange looks such as _'What's wrong with her?'_ or _'Just leave her alone'._ She stepped deeper into the alleyway and in a second she was a blur.

"She's strange, that girl..." Evie whispered.

"Yeah..."

 _But I like it_...

Evie and I weren't sure what to do. We waited for minutes and everything was silent until Iris came out of the dark. She looked up and me and for a few seconds we ll just stood in silence. Then she smiled at me. She began to giggle. "Miss Frye, Mr Frye, my father," A man appeared into view from the darkness. He wore brown trousers and waistcoat covering a fresh white shirt. Over his clothing he wore a long brown coat. He had silky brown hair and his smile was bright. "Thankyou very much." He bowed to us. "Im Mr Blanchard."

"Evie Frye." Evie said.

"Jacob Frye." I told the man.

"Those men seperated me from my daughter in order to get all that money, but thanks to her and your help here I am. I thankyou kindly."

"Iris," I grinned, "You're a _very_ strange girl, I'll say... I like that."

Iris laughed.

"So, where do you live?" Evie asked.

"Nowhere..." The smile vanished off Iris's face. "We never have had a house or anything..."

"Why don't you come with us back to the train where we stay." I reached out my hand.

"Wow, that's probably the nicest thing you've _ever s_ aid!" Evie laughed.

"Oh, dear sister, thankyou." I laughed back but even louder.

"No, I could never except that..." Iris said, pushing back my offer with her two hands.

" _We_ could never except." Her father added.

"No, I insist, until you find some other place to stay!" Evie said as she smiled to comfort her.

"...No! I really couldn't!"

"Come on, please. You must!"

"I-I- thankyou Miss Frye, Mr Frye."

"Thankyou." Mr Blanchard agreed.

"We'll lead the way!" Evie shouted with enthusiasm.

We arrived back on the train and we cleared out two rooms for Iris and her father. They'd settled in. Greenie found out and was happy to have somebody new on the train so he provided some clothes for Mr Blanchard. I thought I would give Iris some clothes that Evie had, but then again, what do I even know about girl clothing so I had to leave that to Evie herself.

 **Evie's POV**

I knocked on Iris's door. "Come in." She called.

"Hello, Iris!" I smiled and walked forward. She sat on her bed and she was still wearing what she wore before but it was tattered and ripped and covered in dirt.

"You'd better get changed quick, Iris. You'll stain everything soon!" She laughed and looked up at me.

"Thankyou, Miss Frye."

"Call me Evie. We're friends, right?"

She nodded immediately. "Of course!"

I handed her a clean blue dress along with a pair of shoes. "Sorry it isn't much, but I found what I could."

"No, I'm so glad I got something other than this thingy!" She pointed to her clothes.

"That kind of looks like assassin's clothing. Where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me when I was tiny. He said that it would fit me one day and I should wear it. Before I didn't even know what it was, but I decided to keep close to him while I was finding him by wearing it."

"Was he an assassin?"

"Yes. He told me that it was boys clothing but I didn't care. But he's no longer an assassin."

"Well... what about before, Jacob told me you wore colourful clothes and everything."

"I stole them..."

"Well, sorry for wasting your time, you should get changed straight away." I smiled and got up stepped back from the bed. "It was nice for you to come here, Iris."

"It was nice to see you, Evie."

I closed the door and smiled once more. I'd made a _friend_...

 **Jacob's POV**

I sat on the little sofa beside Greenie, thinking about Iris. Then her door opened. She wore a lacy blue dress with an intriacte gold flower pattern around her neck. Her hair was pinned up at the back of her head beautifully intertwined with plaits and braids and strands of her silky blonde hair fell upon each side of her neck. She looked like a queen or princess or something because she looked... stunning...

Evie stood outside her door and Iris looked at her as she pointed to her dress. "Not much," Iris began. "Too much, I'd say. Thankyou, Evie."

Evie smiled and I couldn't resist smiling either. "Wow." I said. "You look amazing." Iris turned towards me.

"Thankyou..." She smiled, looking down.

She really looked beautiful.

After a while things were getting pretty boring on the train, but then Iris came out of her room. "Hello, Mr Frye." She said. "What are you doing now, because, no offence, this train can get pretty boring." She walked over to me and sat down beside me on the sofa, her dress almost floating.

"Nothing much." I said with no emotion or anything.

"Actually Jacob, Miss Blanchard," Greenie turned around. "I have a job for you,"

"Yes! Thankyou! Something to do!" I jumped up of the sofa I sat on.

"What is it?" Iris asked as she stood up also.

"An assassination. Jacob you're going to do it with Iris."

"Huh!?" We said in unison.

"Iris is very skilled. She'd be great to work with you on an assassination." Greenie smiled. "Evie knows about the mission, however she will be doing another mission so it will only be an Iris and Jacob mission. Evie shall provide you with more information."

"My first mission with you." Iris smiled. "This should be fun!"

"And _this_ will also be explaining time. Who are you?"

"Oh, Jacob, you are oh-so interesting!"

"Ditto."

Iris smiled and laughed and I did the same. "Let's go and find my dear sister." I grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the next cart.

 **So, that's the first chapter... FINISHED! I hoped that it was good and fun to read as my first ever chapter of the Assassin's Creed Syndicate story! I'll write the next chapter soon but now it is goodbye!**


	2. Iris's Childhood

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everybody! This is the second chapter of my story of ASSASSIN'S CREED SYNDICATE! I hope that you enjoy the story! Please read and review and comment on this brand new chapter, Chapter Two! And I'm sure to explain way more about Iris and her childhood!...**

 **Chapter Two - Iris's Childhood**

 **Jacob's POV**

Evie explained all we needed to do and about the target so Iris an I were prepared to do whatever. We gathered all we needed. I got all the throwing knives I could carry, some medicine for the both of us, as many kukris as I could get (of course only the best I could find), a map and a couple of smoke bombs for emergency. I fixed my top hat and went to find Iris, who was packing in her room. I knocked on the door and enetered the room. "I'm absoluely ready!" She said as she nodded. "Let's get going to our mission!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "We better get going!"

We jumped together out of the train and Greenie and Evie waved goodbye. Good luck with them... I smirked as I thought that.

"So, where to?" Iris questioned, looking around. I was distracted by the way she stood. She leaned over, looking left an right and for some reason I couldn't stop looking at her. "Jacob?"

"Yes? OH YEAH!" I snapped of my little trance thingy and got back into the reality. "We have to get to a royal palace. The target should be just inside. We must assassinate him and hide the body afterwards. Hold on. Let me get out my map." I grabbed my map that I had packed earlier. I held both sides of it with both my hands. Iris leaned over my way and placed her hand on the right side as well. Her hands were right on top of mine, touching them and I froze. I couldn't even take off my hand that was underneath hers. I smiled without her noticing as she looked down at the map and not at me luckily.

"I believe," Iris thought for a minute as she looked left and right, "We have to go left to proceed and find this royal palace."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Left we gooooooooooo!" Iris laughed and happiness filled my body.

Iris leant back. "Mm-hmm. Left we go!" She added as she marched to the left.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked through the streets of London together an there was a silence for a moment, however it didn't feel awkward or weird or strange anything at all. It just felt nice to be alone and just sit with each other. The delicate breeze blew and the sun shone just enough. I took a deep breath. "So... about you. You have to tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Iris looked beautiful in the sunlight. The yellow light shone on her blonde hair an the breeze made the two strands of hair blow back along with her dress.

"You have a lot of life-story to spill. And we need something to pass the time anyway. It'll take us a while to reach the palace."

"Fine. But do me a favour and find us a carriage because my feet are killing me!"

"Okay, so, me-time?" Iris asked.

"You-time." I said. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. "Tell me _all about you_!"

 **Iris's POV**

Jacob and I sat together next to each other in a carriage drawn by two horses. Jacob drove he carriage very slowly and calmly so the ride didn't make me want to vomit out of one side. Jacob stared down at the road but I knew that he wanted to hear me. "So... where to begin..." I told myself.

"The beginning." Jacob said as he drove his way around the quite empty roads. "As far back as you can remember of course."

"As far back as I can remember... let's see... that would be my 3rd birthday..."

"Finally... I'll know all about Iris."

I smiled so hard it made my face hurt. "My 3rd birthday..."

 **/Flashback**

"Happy birthday, Iris, sweetie!" My father shouted.

"Papa!" I called quietly.

"Oh, sweetie, have a lovely day! Now, I haven't got much to offer but this," My father held out a box. It was huge! He opene it for me and inside was some clothes. They were as big as the box!

"These were my clothes a while ago. They are for boys, but I wanted to give you something. When you're older you can wear these to remember me wherever you are!"

My father picked me up an threw me up in the air. He caught me with both arms and held me close to his chest. "I love you sweetie! Happy birthay!" He repeated. I could see the gleam in his eyes and I smiled and laughed.

"I wuv you!" I called waving my arms and legs about.

"I love you two, sweetie." He showed me another sincere smile. "I love you too..."

 **/Flashback End**

"That was my first an last house. It was quite small but cosy so I didn't mind it. Then it was ruined. Blighters came and stole all we had. My father and I got kicked out of the house an lived on the streets for a while. _Only_ my father and I. My mother died long ago when I was 6 months old."

"I'm so sorry..." Jacob looked up at me an the horses stopped abruptly. "Whoa, horsey! Sorry about that. Continue. I want to know more." Jacob looked concerned.

"More? Well... when the men took my father away from me... I was only 11 years old, still a child..."

The horses stopped once again. "We're here. We should probably continue this later. We have a mission to complete!"

"Right!" I nodded. "Let's go!"

"A little Templar demolition will shake the sadness all away!" He laughed and I appreciated the fact that he wanted to make me feel better. I laughed also.

"Yep!"

 **Jacob's POV**

I put out my hand to Iris and she gripped it tight. I jumped out of the carriage and helped her down. "Let's go kiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" I shouted.

"Keep it down! We don't want to be noticed!" Iris reminded me.

"Oh yeah... sorry... he he he..." I laughed sheepishly.

"So. We need to locate the target."

"But, we have to enter the palace another way. We don't want people to see us."

"How about that side entrance." Iris pointed at a small window to the left side of the palace.

I nodded.

She climbed the building so close to me I could hear her breathing. It was soft and delicate even when she climbed. Her body was ever so close to me and her hair was almost touching me. I jumped up to a small ledge by the window and pulled Iris up.

"Thankyou," Iris said as she got up on her feet. "Let's go."

"Yeah." I agreed an entered through the window.

Iris followed. We stood on the second floor of the palace. "Where's our target?" Iris asked as she looked around.

"Upstairs."

"Let's go."

 **Iris's POV**

We managed to find the target, assasinate him and we hid his body. Being with Jacob gave me joy. It felt amazing just to stand next to him. Whenever I did I felt warm and safe and whenever he took my hand I hesitated to let go. It was perfect. Doing this task with him made me feel like... like I had a home again... like I had love again that I had when I was a child...

"And that's it!" Jacob said as he hid the foot of the body in a hay bale. "I guess we can get back to the train."

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded and smiled. "That was fun!"

"I'm glad I got to do something with you."

"Me too."

"But know the mission's over, you still have explaining to do."

"Oh, yeah."

"On the way back to the train."

"Fine."

We walked back to the carriage that no one had seemed to take in the meanwhile. Jacob hopped on and pulled me up. Again I hesitated to let go but I had to.

"So," Jacob held tight onto the reins of the carriage. ", where were you?"

"When..." My voice started to break up. "The men... took my father a-away..."

"Iris?" Jacob looked up at me. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."

"No. It's just... looking back..." All of a sudden I sat up straight and wiped my eyes. "Nothing."

Jacob smiled and I felt my heart lift.

"Thanks."

"Come on!" He shouted as he started to drive.

"So..." I thought for a while. "I was 11 years old and my father and I sat alone on the streets at night..."

 **/Flashback**

"Goodnight, sweetheart." My father smiled and wrapped his arms around me to block the cold. We sat alone on the streets and my father trie his best to stop me from getting cold.

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes and my head fell upon his lap. He hugged me tight and fell asleep also.

Minutes went by but then I heard a loud crash. I immediately opened my eyes and three men stood in front of my father and I.

"Boys," The first man said. "Go."

The two men pushed me aside and grabbed my father by his arms. "PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled but he couldn't get out of their grip.

"FATHER!" I yelled. I got to my legs but the men just grabbed me as well. I couldn't break free but I held tight to my father's hand.

"Drop the blonde," The man in the middle said. "What's the use in a weak little girl? The big one will sure be a great slave."

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled.

"Oh shut it." The man in the middle said. "Let's go."

They walked off dragging him along with them. I tried my best to hit them and get my father out of their grip but they were right. What _is_ the use of a weak little girl? They dissapeared and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt weak and small and little and I couldn't help at all. I was right. I couldn't do _anything_...

 **/Flashback End**

"That night I slept alone," I whispered. "I slept on the cold hard ground and my father wasn't there to keep me warm. I dreamed nightmares and nothing else and for years an years I slept alone, without a father to keep me warm and had nightmares also. From that day on everyday was the same. Horrible. Dreadful." I felt like I wanted to fall into Jacob's arms and explain even more but I thought that if I said more it would've made me feel worse.

Jacob stared at me. "..." He couldn't speak. He smiled and I knew what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry. This isn't good for you to keep thinking about this." He managed to get out. "The trains around here. We can jump on. Forget about this, okay?" He smiled again.

I nodded and smiled back. "Thankyou, Jacob."

 **Evie's POV**

I had just found a pressed flower. 'Self-love'. I should buy a bouquet for Jacob.

I entered the train and a few minutes later so did Jacob and Iris. "The mission is complete." Jacob said as he grinned. Iris smiled also.

"Well done, Iris!" I congratulated.

"Hey, what about me? I believe I helped with this mission!" Jacob said, standing tall.

"Shut up. You've already done millions of missions before. Oh, remind me to go flower shopping for you."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"No reason."

Iris smiled. "Thankyou Evie."

I took her hand. "I've got you something." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Just a little something. Take it as a moving in present or something. It's to show our friendship." I smiled again.

"Evie, your the nicest... and...only... _friend_ I've ever had." Iris looked up at me.

"Hey, what about me?" Jacob said.

Iris laughed. "You're different. Evie's a _girl_. You're a _boy_."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. He can be _such_ an idiot sometimes.

"She's a different sort of friend."

"What?"

"You're clueless." I added.

"Anyway," I said, "this is for you, Iris."

 **Iris's POV**

Evie picked up a small box from her table. It was about the size of my hand and it was a beautiful lilac colour with small aqua ribbons. She smiled and passed the box to me. "Open it." Evie let go of the small box and I looked down at it. "This looks amazing. I can't wait to see what's inside."I untied the aqua ribbons and took the lilac covers of the box. Inside was a small chain. I pulled it out with my finger. It was a braclet. It was made of silver and gold chains and at the end was a small half-silver, half-gold heart. "Evie..." I was speechless. "...Thankyou... this is amazing..."

"Wow, Evie. You've decided to be _nice_ now. Great achievement." Jacob laughed.

"Shut up, _dear brother_." Evie rolled her eyes then focused back on me. "Do you like it?"

"It's...it's...it's just... wow. Thankyou, Evie. You truly _are_ the best."

I sat in my room, admiring my new braclet that looked so amazing I could've looke at it all day, Father sat in his room, Evie was outside in the streets of London searching for some 'pressed flowers' (I really dont know what they are for but I'm sure to ask sometime soon) an Jacob sat outside, probably bored out of his mind again. It was night and I decided to get some sleep. Maybe I'd get to do another mission soon with Jacob, or maybe even Evie. That would be amazing. And if I was Evie I could get to know her more! I unpinned my hair (the whole day it felt uncomfortable but I left it there for the whole mission because Evie did it up for me - who knew an assassin could ever be that _amazing_ at something so small and girl like _hairstyling_?) and it looked like an absoulete , frizzy mess. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called.

Evie entered the room. "Hi, Iris. I found a flower!"

"Evie, what even are those flowers I keep hearing of?"

"Oh, He- Mr Green lost some of them and I'm finding them for him." When she said Henry's name her cheeks turned a bright red colour.

"About Henry," I sat up straight on my bed an Evie came to sit beside me.", do you _like_ him?"

"HUH!? WHAT!?" More of her face turned red. "Oh, no no no no!"

"I thought that we were friends now. Why are you lying?" I laughed.

"Fine then, maybe. That's all I'm going to say!" Evie looked down for a few seconds and then looked back up, her face redder than ever. "Okay, yes!"

I smiled.

"So, anyway," Evie began, "I figured that that dress would probably be uncomfortable so here you go!" Evie smiled as she handed me a plain cream soft dress.

"Thankyou again, Evie." I smiled again.

"No problem." Evie stepped up and dusted off her clothes. "Goodnight, Iris." She walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Evie."

She closed the door and I fell back on my bed, the dress in my hands, whilst smiling.

I'd finished getting dressed and I was just about to get under the covers when there was yet another knock at my door. "Come in." Jacob peeked in.

" _ARE YOU DRESSED_!" He said.

"Uhh... yeah... what was that?"

Jacob entered the room. "Oh, sorry, just didn't want to embarrass myself."

"Okay then..." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"Oh, well... if you dont mind I want to know more about you." Jacob walked into the room a little further.

"Oh... sure..." I looked down then back up at him. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have been all sad and upset today on the mission."

"Iris, it's fine. You didn't exactly have the _perfect_ childhood."

"Yeah. Not exactly _perfect_." I laughed. "Come sit down." I patted down a seat next to me on the bed.

Jacob walked across the room and sat beside me.

"So... only a week ago those men came back to the same spot at night. That's where I slept all my life at night. They came to me and the man said..."

 **/Flashback**

"Blondie, you've grown." He looked the same but he had a longer beard and longer hair and he looked more messy.

"Should we take her now?" One man at the back asked.

"No. She's still a _girl_. She's useless as a slave. But she can get us something..." The man laughed to himself. I got up and stepped back to the wall.

"Where's my father!?" I was full of rage an anger. I wanted to kill them but I had no sword or knife or gun or anything.

"Calm down! We have your father! Do you want him back, little girl?" He acted as if I was still a baby.

"Don't tease me because I swear I'll-"

"Alright! We get it! You're not kidding!"

I stepped away and panted heavily.

"You can get us something in return for your precious father," The man began. "Get us money. Gems. Jewles. EVERYTHING! We want three sacks full. One for each of us. And filled to the top... or else. And you _must_ return this in _one week exactly_! Nothing else."

"So you will bring me my father." I said.

"Yes." The man nodded. "Meet here in this very spot in a weeks time and if you're not there than your father... I think you know what we'll do to him after that."

"Fine. But no tricks." I continued to pant heavily.

 **/Flashback End**

"The men left and once again I was left alone. Then I had a week. The week I met you and found my father." I smiled.

"Iris..." Jacob smiled back. "So what happened during that week, then?"

"You want to know _more_!"

"I want to know as much as I can about you. As I said, Iris, you're a _very_ interesting person." He smiled once more.

 **Jacob's POV**

Iris looked beautiful as she talked. She kneeled on the bed in a way that was for some reason kind of cute. Her hair was curly and long and it rested in a beautiful way on her shoulders and her eyes were lit up. She acted as if she hated it but when she let go her hair the extra curls to it made it look even more beautiful somehow. Her dress curled around her feet and she kept on moving about in a cute way. Even though it was plain cream it looked amazing on her and made Iris look truly _beautiful_ as she wore it. It felt great to just sit next to her for a while. She was so warm and smelt nice. She smelt of roses and I really didn't want to leave her and stop sitting right beside me. I couldn't help but smile, although whenever her little stories ended the smile disappeared.

"So," I said. "The week. When I met you."

Iris nodded. Her hair flicked back as she nodded. "So..."

 **Iris's POV**

I thought for a moment. Silence filled the room whilst I thought. It didn't feel strange, however, I liked being alone with Jacob. He filled me with joy whenever I just saw him so a whole time together. _Alone. Together._ It was... _amazing_...

"So..." I repeated. "The week went fast. Every time a second went by I felt my heart beating faster an louder. Every single second I thought I wouldn't make it in time. As I walked the streets all I heard was the mans voice echoing inside my head: 'Meet here in this very spot in a weeks time and if you're not there than your father... I think you know what we'll do to him after that'. I had many ways of finding what I needed. But three bags full to the top was _alot_." I thought for a few seconds longer. "Monday I'd made no progress whatsoever and I wasted most of my time just wondering the streets. Tuesday it got a little better. I stole some tools and went mining which only gave me about half a bag worths. It was much harer than it seemed. Wednesday I did the same which gave me one whole bag. I figured that repeating this would waste to much time, so on Thursday I went stealing from the rich. It was fast and simple so in that day I manged about 3/4 of a full bag. Friday was the day I met you..."

 **/Flashback**

 _'Now what? If I mine I'll only get about half a bag.'_ I thought to myself. _'Stealing wont be enough either. It takes me even longer to steal when I have to run away each time'_

I looked around.

 _'Dressing up as a rich lady...'_ An idea popped into my head. ' _That way I could get the things twice as fast. I wouldn't have to keep running away'_

I looked around once more. There stood a lady with a beautiful turquoise dress with colouful patterns and much jewelry. _'Perfect'_ I thought. _'Just perfect.'_ I grinned.

I air-assasinated that lady and managed to get away with all her clothes and jewelry. All day I managed to make the full bag.

The next and final day I walked back to the alleyway, and many groups of Blighters stood in my way but I managed to eliminate them. Then I reached the alleyway...

 **/Flashback End**

"...Then I met you." I looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"So.." Jacob tilted his head. "What were you hiding? Something in your leg?"

"That was where I had to keep all my things. I must admit it was _un-com-for-ta-ble!_ "

Jacob laughed.

"So, then I met you and here I am." I gestured to the whole room.

"Here _we_ are." He smiled once more. "Goodnight, Iris" Jacob stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him, repeating, "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Jacob." I managed to get something out of me.

I fell back onto my bed. I buried my head into the covers and sheets as I thought to myself the words over and over again, _'Jacob..'_ I took a deep breath. _'Mr Frye... Jacob Frye...'_

I smiled and tunneled my way under the bed covers. I was so tired that I didn't even throw the be covers on me fully but I managed to rest my head on the comfortable pillow. I smiled as I closed my eyes... I dreamt of the mission. It was amazing to just to see the time I had spent with Jacob and how great it felt. After I dreamt of me and him alone. We sat at night on a terrance in the moonlit sky and the stars shone bright. A small pinic table with a white umbrella was set up and we sat with each other by the table. He smiled and I smiled back. We didn't speak but it didn't feel weird. We just sat together. That was true in real life and I guess in my dreams as well. We just sat there. Together. Staring at each other. I stared into his eyes. His handsome brown-yellow eyes that drew me in whenever I looked at them. They were so unique. I could've fell in a trance. _Jacob Frye._ I even thought whilst I dreamt. _Jacob Frye._

 **Jacob's POV**

I opened Iris's door again. Greenie had just told me to congratulate her for the quest. The door shot open and I began, "Iris, Greenie wanted to congrat-" Iris was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She must of been exhausted from the mission we had just finished as she had fallen asleep so quickly. She breathed slowly and softly in a very beautiful way. I smiled. "Oh..." As quietly as possible I walked slowly up to her and sat next to her. I grabbed her white fresh blanket and laid it down properly on her body. I tucked her in and smiled once more. "Goodnight, Iris. Sleep tight." I silently walked out and as I shut the door as quiet as possible I couldn't help but smile.

Evie sat outside the rooms. "Is Iris okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "She's sleeping now."

"Great..." Evie smirked. "About you and Iris now..." She began laughing.

"Dear sister of mine, you are truly _hillarious_ (!)"

I walked passed Evie who sat on a small chair where she usually sat and walked over to my room. I entered and took of my top hat. I placed it beside my bed and got into the bed, throwing the covers over me. I yawned. "Goodnight, Evie, goodnight, Greenie, goodnight Mr Blanchard... Goodnight Iris..." I whispered. I smiled as I said Iris's name. I yawned once more and I closed my eyes... still thinking of her... Iris...

 **How'd ya like this second installment of the Assassin's Creed Syndicate story? Please review the story and leave a comment below so I can know what people think. In the next chapter I'm sure there will be LOADS more to come! The story sure hasn't ended yet! So, just think 'ASSASSIN'S CREED RULES! for the time being' and I'm sure that Chapter Three will be coming ASAP! Whilst you wait and while I write that third chapter, it's goodbye from me and I hope that the next chapter will be available to read very soon!**


	3. The Night Before Christmas

**Heeeeyyyy everyone again! This is the Chapter Three of the Assassin's Creed Syndicate Story! So, it is the week before Christmas and the real deal is coming soon! Evie is dazzling up the train and putting so much effort into the Christmas maybe a little too much and Iris also has a thing with Christmas, and surprisingly, Santa! I hope that you enjoy this brand new chapter - Chapter Three! So, please get reading, review it and leave a comment below! So... LET THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER THREE BEGIN!**

 **Chapter Three - The Night Before Christmas**

 **Jacob's POV**

"MEEEEERRRRYYYYYY CCHHHRRRIIIISSSTTTMMMAASSSSSSS EVVVEERRRYYYBBOODDDYY!" I heard from my room. I threw the blankets off me and I knew exactly who it was. What was it now, _Evie_?

I kicked open my door as I moaned, "Christmas isn't until Friday, oh dear sister of mine." I glared her even though my eyes kept shutting now and then. I _needed_ more sleep. I mean, it was _6:00 AM_! I swear I always wake up at like 11! Isn't that just like normal people! Then Iris shot out of her room, standing crooked with a stick in both her hands.

"WHAT!? WHO IS IT!? WHO WANTS TO DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE TODAY!?" She screamed. She looked up and me and Evie. Evie just stared at her. I did too, even though I thought it was a little bit cute with that stick... "Oh... it was just Evie..." She dropped the stick on the floor and grinned and laughed sheepishly. "He he he he he... silly me... I thought there was some sort of burgular or something! HA! HA! HA! Anyway, GGOOOOODDD MOOOORRNNINNG!"

Iris looked exremely pretty as usual when she woke up. I had bed-head and my clothes were completely messed up, dirty and covered in dust whereas she... she... Iris looked as perfect as ever with her cute cream sleeping gown and her curly blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. Even when she was acting like a complete idiot. I mean, a _stick_ as defence? _Really_ , Iris? _Really?_

I laughed as I smiled. "Good morning, Iris. Now, Evie, what is _wrong_ with you? Seriosuly. Do you need any help?" I said the word _'help'_ as I pointed to my head.

Mr Blanchard's door opened. "I HEARD SCREAMING," He began as he crazilly threw his black hat on the top of his head. "IS EVERYBODY ALLL RIGHT!?"

"Everything's fine!" Evie assured.

"You're just like your daughter! Just as weird!" I laughed once more and smiled.

"I was wishing everyone a Merry Christmas!"

"Evie, I told you, Christmas isn't until _Friday_!" I repeated, still glaring, my eyes now a little more used to being open this early.

"Yeah I know, just setting the spirit and mood for this Friday! WE'VE GOT TO BE FEESSTTIIVVEE ENOUGH FOR FRIDAY!"

"Merry Christmas, Evie!" Iris fixed her hair and smiled.

Evie went completely crazy throughout the whole day. She was going completely crazy over Christmas. She hung decorations all over the train and wishe evrybody a 'Merry Christmas'. And that means _everyone_. She literally went all over London, on foot, visiting each an every single rook. Evie went _completely crazy throughout the whole day_...

 **Iris's POV**

Evie begged me to help her put up _even more_ decorations. I couldn't refuse. I mean, she looked so happy about Christmas that I _just couldn't._ Father stayed cooped up in his room, for what reason I'm not sure, Henry was still at his small desk looking at something, again, I have no idea what and Jacob... well I wasn't sure...

"Evie," I began as I picked up a long red streamer from a small box beside Evie. "Do you happen to know where Jacob could be?"

"Jacob. Oh, he's out killing Blighters and Templars again." She pinned another long streamer in green up. "But what can I say, it is Jacob after all." She laughed as she picked up a white streamer to go with the two others. "So..." She paused. "...Why do you like that fool?"

I almost fell to the floor, dropped the streamer, banged my head and fell unconcious but I managed to hold myself up. "W-what a-are y-you ta-talking about, E-Evie!?" I stammered, looking like a complete idiot.

"Jacob. I know that you like him. But why? He's so... so.."

"Listen, I don't like Jacob in anyway. He is my friend that I met. _Only_ a friend." I looked down and then I focused on the wall of the train and the streamer that I was about to pin on it.

"O-okay..." Evie laughed. "Fine."

"Okay. Yeah." I nodded my face an went completely red.

"So, no offence or anything," I shook my head, and I looked up at Evie normally again. ", but what is wrong with you and Christmas?"

"None taken...I can go weird on Christmas..." She laughed, but softly and quietly like something was bothering her. "Jacob always tells me that I do that..."

"Evie?" I placed down my streamer and put my hand on Evie's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking of something."

I took my hand off. "About what?"

"Nothing. It's fine. _Really._ "

I glared at Evie. "Really? You can tell me. I thought you said we were friends now?"

Evie nodded. "Fine." Evie said. "It's just that..." Evie placed the streamers down and fell back on a small chair. "When Jacob and I were young our father never really celebrated Christmas... more like never celebrated _anything_. He was always so... I don't know... never just happy, pretty much. And... and _I_ never celebrated it. I never did _anything._ So now I guess I might be going a little overboard... but I wanted to change it and I celebrate Christmas... well, _everything,_ maybe too much." She grinned sheepishly.

"Evie," I kneeled down. "That's not something bad. Henry told me that you and Jacob had some... problems with your father and such. I like the way that you are and you can celebrate it however you want!" I smiled and she smiled back. I sighed. "I've had some problems about Christmas as well. But of course you don't want to hear my whole sob-story about my life." I smiled once more and stood up. I picked up another streamer and pinned it up on the wall.

"Iris," Evie stood up also. "Tell me. As someone said, I thought we were friends now."

I smiled. "It's just when I was younger my father could never celebrate Christmas. On Christmas day we couldn't. We just lived on the streets and we couldn't. I can't rememeber the last Christmas which was when I was 3 years old..." I shook my head. "But it doesn't matter! I'm here now! With you! And Henry. And Jacob... And... my father..." I smiled.

"What!? Well then, we have to make this the _bbbeeeeeeeeesssttt Chhhhhrrriiiissstttmmmmaassss eeevvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr_!" Evie screeched.

She pinned all the streamers up at 10 times the speed before. The whole cart was covered in streamers. "Next cart here I comeeeeeee!" She smiled, grabbed the box of streamers and hopped onto the next cart.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Evie!" I called. Then Jacob came into the cart, with a string on his shoulder.

"Save me!" He screeched as he fell on the floor. Attached to the string was a large, bright green Christmas tree. "Evie made me go and get this bloody _CCCCCCHHHHRRIIISSTMMMAAS TREEEEE!_ " Jacob screamed. He looked as if he wanted to get out his knives and handle something.

"Jacob!" I ran over to him and untied the string from his shoulders, picking up the Christmas tree off him. "Look what you've done to this poor little thing!" I pointed to the tree. "Just kidding!" I laughed and threw the tree aside. I put my hand out to him and Jacob grabbed it. I pulled him up.

"You are truly horrible!" Jacob laughed. "That damn, bloody, idiot Evie with her ' _Oooohhh makkkee Chhrriiisstttmmmass ammmaazzinnnngg!'_ speeches!"

I laughed and let his hand go. I picked up the tree again. "But, seriosuly, look what you've done!"

Jacob snarled as he laughed.

That night I slept peacefully in the cosy sleeping gown Evie gave me the other day. It was a beautiful day.

The week went fast and Evie went crazy over the decorating. I saw Henry smiling at her and Jacob laughing. Henry and her were just perfect! And Jacob, I have to admit, looked really cute as he laughed.

It was Thursday, Christmas Eve and Evie told Jacob and I to find ornaments and decorations for the tree and so we did.

"Outside on a silver night like this. So romantic." Jacob said as he jumped out. I froze and went red until Evie shook me. I nodded and jumped off as well.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" We screamed in unison. Jacob threw paper and I threw rock.

"Darn it!" I said.

Jacob laughed.

I smirked and pulled off his top-hat. "Ha!"

"You little-"

He tried to snatch it off me but I pulled it back and Jacob was left in a position which was literally a centermeter away from my face. I froze. He closed his eyes and I swear I could've just died then and there. He came in closer and my face went red hot like fire. He moved in closer until...

"THERE YOU ARE!" Evie yelled. She ran down the streets. "Money, idiot!" She handed some coins to Jacob.

Jacob pulled away and froze. "Huh? What? Huh? What? Who?" He murmered.

"..." Evie raised her eyebrow and backed away. "Was I... uhh... am I... interupting something?"

I shook my head and moved back frantically. "Oh, no no no no no no no no! No! Of course not! He he he he." I laughed sheepishly and smiled. "Better go then!" I smiled again and ran off down the streets. I threw Jacob's hat back to him without looking directely at him.

I stopped by a corner and fell back on the snowy wall. I panted heavily and sighed. "What the _heck_ just happened?"

For the rest of our little task, it was silent. We bought all we needed and headed back. That's all. Not even one word was spoken.

When we returned Evie was there. "Thanks, guys, but before I hang the ornaments up, my I talk to you, brother dearest!?"

"Huh!?" Jacob said. "Uhh... yeah... mmm-hmm..." He nodded.

I waved and rapidly walked back to my room.

I threw myself on the bed and panted heavily once more. I don't even know if I liked that or was completely embarrased by it...

 **Jacob's POV**

"Soooooo..." Evie stared a me all weird-like. She had a mix of happy and concerend and constipated (I have no idea). "What was that!?" She laughed and smiled and started bouncing around the cart. "Did you finally kiss her or something!? No wait... that isn't possible..."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. NOTHING!"

"Oh, sure... sure sure sure sure..."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're saying..." I scratched my head, looking down.

"Well, first I saw you right next to her face. Closed eyes. What else could it be but a kiss? And there was silence and then awkwardness. Care to explain?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... Jacob?"

"Fine. I was _about to_ kiss her."

"I KNEW IT! YOU FINALLY KISSED IRIS!"

"Ssssshhh! I said _about to_ kiss her. I didn't!" I kept looking down.

"UGGHH!" Evie walked off. "Just kiss Iris already."

 **Iris's POV**

There was a knock at the door. I repeatedely whispererd to myself 'Please don't be Jacob. Please don't be Jacob. Plleeaassseee ddoonnn''tt bbeee Jaaccoobbb!' and yet when I opened the door, it was Jacob. Why does life hate me? Why does life want me to just die? Life wants me to die. Great.

"Jacob..." I took a deep breath. "Umm..." I looked down. "Hi..."

"Hi, Iris..." Jacob said. "Listen, I just wanted to say-"

"What happened? Was that like..."

"No. No. I don't know... Do... Was..."

"...Ummm..."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah, that would be good." I laughed sheepishly.

"So..."

"So..."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

Jacob opened the door and before it was completely closed he whispered "But we still remember paper beats rock!"

I laughed and smiled and... maybe blushed.

 **Jacob's POV**

Yes. That was done with, maybe now I can finally be... normal...

It was evening of Christmas Eve and I was walking through the carts (covered in decorations and... everything... Evie, sometimes) to head to my room when I saw Iris sitting on her knees by herself on a small sofa where I usually sat. "Iris?" I said, now fully acting normal with her, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Iris looked up. "Jacob? Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about tomorrow." She smiled.

I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Jacob," Iris began, "Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Santa? _Really?_ Of course not."

"Oh... yeah... me neither..."

"You believe in Santa?"

"No, of _course_ not!"

"Iris?"

"Okay, yeah. I believed in him forever! Since I was a kid!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to meet him! When I was 8 I was with my father it was Christmas and I saw some kids over with Santa and I really wanted to visit but my father couldn't afford it... well pretty much like everything else and so I couldn't go and I _never_ could go. I never was _able_ to go."

"So you could never see Santa?"

"Yeah. I know it seems childish but I've always wanted to see Santa!" She laughed in a really cute way. In fact, the whole time she was cute and beautiful... she had the same golden smile, her hair was tied into two ponytails beautifully and her white knitted top and beige skirt looked amazing on her... like always.

I thought for a while then something struck me.

"Wellllll, I'd better get gooooiinngg." I said as I pushed myself up from the sofa.

"To where?" Iris asked, getting up also.

"Oh... uhhh... just to go... help Freddy with his... ummm... hat... yeah, his hat." I improvised.

"What hat?"

"Uhh... you know... haven't you heard about that hat incident?"

"Hat incident?"

"Oh you. You'd better keep up to date on the _now_ , you know?"

"...Uhh..."

"Bye, Iris!"

"Oh, okay..." Iris tilted her head. "Bye, Jacob..."

 **Jacob's POV**

I hopped of the train and ran down the streets of London. I had to help Iris. And I knew just how to do it. Freddy.

I reached an _'old lady'_ once more in the same spot as usual.

"Listen, Freddy-"

"Oh, come on! I've tweaked the disguise. Bloody eyebrows!" He stood up straight and his voice became normal once more like always when I know it's him in one of his disguises.

"Yes, and again, everything else of you, so, have you got any more disguises?"

"Did you really just ask me that question? _Really?_ " Freddy glared at me.

"Oh yeah, so, do you have a Santa Claus costume?"

"Santa?"

"Santa."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Santa?"

"...Yes, Santa..."

"Really?"

"Do you want me to pull out my kukri?"

"No."

"Then stop asking questions."

"So, Santa... let me think..." Freddy stood in silence for a while. "Ahh. Yes. Follow me." Freddy turned and began walking down the streets. I followed behind him.

UGGGHHHH! This dumb man wallllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssooooooooooo slowly! I'm not kidding.

"Freddy," I said. Freddy turned. "Would you _bloody hurry up_!?"

"Oh yeah, he he, sure." Freddy said. "Ah hah, here we are anyway!"

I looked around. "Umm... where?"

Freddy entered a small house as he said, "Come!"

He led me to some sort of secret room inside. In the room where racks and racks of many differen disguises and costumes. " keep everything in here?"

"Yes. Amazing, is it not?"

I nodded as I stepped forward. "So, enough about you, _meeeeee_. Where's the Santa!?"

"Calm down Jacob, here it is..." He walked over to one small rack. He grabbed something and threw it at me. "Here."

It was a blue frilly dress. "Freddy, I said _Santa_."

"Huh?" Freddy looked up. "Oh yes, sorry." He grabbed the dress and threw it back onto the racks. "Let's see here..." He scanned another rack then threw something else at me.

This time it was a rooks uniform. " _Santa_ , Freddy, _Santa_."

"Oh," He hit his head. "Sorry. _Again_." He examined yet another rack and threw something else straight at my face. "There. One Santa."

Oh, and _surprise, surprise_ , it wasn't Santa. This time it was some random black dress. "I DON'T WANT THE _QUEEN_ FREDDY! Don't you even know who Santa is!? That fat guy with the red clothes."

"Oh... yeah... I forgot. Here." He tossed over some black assasin's clothes.

"Freddy," I glared and him and sighed. "Just give me _Santa_."

After 15 minutes Freddy finally remembered what Santa looked like. "Thanks, Freddy... I guess... not really..." I said.

"Wait, I need to get a fat suit."

"A _what-now_?"

"A fat suit. You have to, you _are_ Santa, aren't you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you remember Santa!"

"Hold on a second!"

 **Evie's POV**

I sat on a small sofa on the train, cotemplating about what to get Henry for Christmas... Henry...I don't even think I can give it to him properly without melting inside... With those charming brown eyes and... STOP! Then I saw something...

"SANTA CLAUS!" I screamed. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU EXSISTED."

"Huh? What?" He said. "Wait... HO HO HO! Hello, Evie Frye!"

"OH! You know my name!"

"Of course! HO HO HO! So, Evie, what do you want for Christmas? No... I know, I'm make sure Henry and you share a kiss. Ho _hhhooooooooooooo_ ho!"

"Huh? What? What do you mean? Hmm?" I muttered.

He started laughing. "Oh, you idiot! You actually thought I was _Santa Claus_!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's Jacob!" He ripped of his fake beard and... oh... there it was, that devilish smile.

"Jacob!" I snarled.

"I'm using this to make Iris have a good Christmas tomorrow."

"Oh... for Iris? Well, fine... she deserves a great Christmas so I guess you should do it..." I frowned. Then I started laughing. "B-but, _seriosuly_? A-a _fat suit_! You're kidding! HA HA HA!" I couldn't control my laughter.

"Oh, shut up, I'm Santa, what'dya expect!" Jacob glared and walked off to his room, avoiding contact with Iris so she wouldn't see her surprise.

"Alright, goodluck with Iris! Yes, I stole your line." I laughed again. "I'm on fire today!"

I fell back down on my chair. "I've got it! This would be the best present for Henry!" I whispered to myself as I smiled.

 **Jacob's POV**

I'd thrown those itchy Santa clothes onto by bed and walked out of the room. "Hi, Jacob." Iris stood outside my door, hands behind her back and she gave me her beautiful smile.

"Hey, Iris." I shut the door behind me.

"Where'd you run off to?"

"Huh?" I realised I'd just left with no good explanation. "I-I told you didn't I? The... the... ummm... oh yeah, Freddy's hat!"

She tilted her head. "Hmm?" She shook her head. "Never mind, actually." She laughed and went over to sit down.

I felt some urge to go with her so I walked over to sit down also.

"Jacob," She began. "What do you even do on Christmas?"

"What do you mean?" I started to get comfortable on the seat... especially because she was next to me.

"Just... well, what happens on Christmas? What do we do?" Iris asked.

"Welllllllllllllll... let's see. There's loads of decorations for festive spirit, but I suspect Evie's already told you _enough_ about that!" I laughed and Iris joined. Her laugh was small and cute. "And the tree is part of that. Every year one person gets chosen to put a star on the very top as well on Christmas day."

"Wow. I never really knew Christmas!"

"So... there's a special Christmas dinner too. Don't worry, Evie won't cook so I assure you that your food will not be posionous!"

"You can cook?"

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but yes. Yes, I _can_. And we share presents, but you probably know this." I paused for a while. "And that's it really."

"Wow." She fell back into the sofa. There was a sudden silence, but it wasn't awkward at all... it was nice. I liked it again to sit with her without even speaking. I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. I wanted to just lay back with her and... and I don't know... just _be_ with her. She stared back at me and I felt myself myslef drawn into her. I leaned in and then to break the peace I heard noises of shuffling and movement coming from another cart. I pulled myself away.

"Huh?" I got up and jumped into the next cart and as I guesses Evie stood spying on us... Great... "Evie?" I crossed my arms. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, oh, oh, nothing at aaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll!" She laughed and grinned sheepishly as she backed away slowly. She bashed into some draws and shelves and looked back. She laughed sheepishly once more and put her hands up, backing up even more. " _Noottthhhiinnngg_!" She jumped into the next cart.

"I know you were spying on me and Iris."

"Yeah, I know I didn't have a chance." She called from the next cart in her normal voice.

I laughed and jumped back. I shook out what just happened. "It was nothing. Just the wind." I smiled.

Iris nodded.

"...So... Oh, well look at the time. 11. I'm _cccrrraazzzzyyyy_ tired. Better get to bed. Wake up early for Christmas, right!?"

Iris nodded once more. "Me too." She stood up and scratched her head. "Yep. I should get to bed too." She dusted her skirt and brushed her hair to one side. She walked over to her room and smiled. "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Goodnight, Iris." I nodded as I walked off to my room. "Night."

Her smile remained and she shut her door.

I turned and opened the door of my room. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me again. I smiled even though Iris wasn't there anymore. I sat on the side of my bed. I fell back onto the blankets. I smiled again. I thought for a while about what happened between Iris and I and... well... what happpened now and the task to get decorations... if that kept happening was I ever going to... you know... actually kiss her...

"Goodnight..." I whispered. I smiled. I pulled the blankets over me as I switched off the lights. I sat a while in the dark and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Iris..." I smiled.

That night I dreamt of a large green field, dotted all over with colourful flowers. There were around 10 fish of all different colours exploring a large shining blue pond. Next to the lake in the grass sat Iris. She wore a beautiful white dress that looked perfect on her, of course, just like everything else made her look. Amazing. She smiled. "Jacob!" Her voice was quiet and dreamy. "Jacob! Over here!" Beside the pond, underneath her was a large red cloth. I sat beside her and she smiled once more. Then, the dream faded and another began, but still just of Iris...

 **Soooooooo... that's it for this chapter of Christmas EEEEVVVEEEEE! In Chapter four I'm sure that Christmas will beeeeeeeeeeggggggggggiiiinnnnn! So, grab your scarf, coat and gloves and bring the stockings and presents and don't forget the tree and Christmas turkey and prepare for a whole load of snow, because they dreamed of a white Christmas and they got it in the next chapter! Goodbye for now and I hope that you liked it. Please leave a comment below and I hope that you'll like the next chapter!**


	4. The Gift Exchange

**Heeeyyyyy! It's now Christmas for the Frye twins! It's actually Christmas the day that I'm submitting this in and so that only means one thing... Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! So, please read, review and comment below. I hope that you like it! Let Chapter Four BEGIN!**

 **Chapter Four - The Gift Exchange**

 **Iris's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a fresh start. The streets outside were covered in a blanket of gleaming white snow along with the benches and trees and shops and houses and pretty much everything. It was freezing outside but inside the covers were as warm as ever. Inside the train was warm and cosy. The perfect Christmas day.

I jumped out of bed and had to change clothes into something warm and cosy for the cold day. I wore a wooly knitted red jumper and furry green, white and red festive leggings. I curled my hair and added small little red bows and one large one of top for Christmas spirit, which I knew would impress Evie. I opened my door and Evie was already awake.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, IRIS!" Evie cheered. She smiled. She wrapped her arms around me. "Merry Christmas!" She wore her normal assassin's clothing but she wore cute little reindeer antlers on her head.

"Merry Christmas, Evie! I love the antlers by the way!"

"Thanks. Where's Jacob?"

"Hmmm. I don't know." I shook off the thought of what happened the other day.

"Well, since no one's around just yet... what happened the other day?" Evie bounced up onto a chair.

DAMN IT!

I sat beside her. "Nothing. Really. Nothing. Just rock, paper, scissors... he he he..." I grinned sheepishly.

"Iris, he was about to kiss you. I know. KISS HIM!"

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. _NO!_ "

Then Jacob's door shot open. "Ummmm hummm... M-merry Cchhhrriiisstmmass..." Jacob mumbled.

"Jacob, you idiot!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He snapped out of his daze. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled and jumped up from my chair and ran up to Jacob.

 **Jacob's POV**

Iris wrapped her arms around me. "Merry Christmas, Jacob!" She said. She was warm and when her arms were wrapped around me I felt sparks flying. It was amazing. I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, brother dearest!" Evie smiled.

Iris released and I was kind of sad, but it didn't matter. It was Christmas!

"Merry Christmas!" Greenie stepped from the other carriage. "Good morning."

"Merry Christmas, Hen- Mmmmr Green." Evie smiled. Wow. Just wow.

Mr Blanchard's door slowly squeaked as it opened. He came out of his room and yawned. He shook his head and smiled. "Morning! Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr Blanchard!" Evie and Greenie spoke together and surprise-surprise, Evie blushed and Greenie looked away. Same old, same old.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I smiled.

He walked over to his daughter. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie..." His voice softened as he hugged her. She did the same... She looked so... so...serene with her father... SNAP OUT OF IT, JACOB!

After all the 'Merry Christmases - Christmas's- Christmai'... Well after all the holdiday chee, we found the presents layed out beautifully under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. I'd decided to add in a bit of 'HO HO HO!' a little later if you know what I mean (the costume was hidden safely in my room). Freddy came by to the train to join us as well with some weird costume of a penguin or something - I have no idea. We sat around on the floor together in the train. Surprise, surprise, Greenie and Evie were beside each other and beside them was Freddy. I sat right beside Iris on one side. Like, _right beside_. My arms and hands were touching her and I felt her warmth of her hug once more. It was amazing. On the other side was Mr Blanchard... whenever she sat beside her father it gave her a sense of innocence and she was just like a child... which in a way, I liked... OH SHUT UP ALREADY, JACOB!

First everyone handed there gifts to Freddy.

"Here you go, Freddy." I said as I passed a large red box to him.

"This is for you Frederick." Iris said. She got a green box with red ribons from under the tree about the same size as mine.

"This is for Mr Abberline." Evie and Greenie said together. They looked at each other for seconds and then turned back to Freddy with white and red boxes the same size as everyone else. They can be so stupid sometimes.

Mr Blanchard nodded and passed him a small blue box.

"Presents! Whoooo! Oh... yeah, and thanks whatever." Freddy grabbed all the boxes.

I glared at him.

"I'm just kidding! Merry Christmas!"

First he ripped open Greenie's present. It was a disguise for an assassin. My jaw dropped open along with the Evie's, Iris's _and_ her father.

"Wait, what?" We said in unison.

"What is wrong?" Greenie asked.

"..Oh...nothing..." We again said together.

Freddy opened everything and it turned out we all got the same thing. Disguises for him... he he he...

"Now you get four times the present!" I said as I laughed sheepishly.

"..." Freddy glared. "Thanks anyway, but I'm not just into disguises. I _do_ have a life, you know!"

"Really, Freddy, _really?_ " I said.

"Yes, Jacob, yes. I'll have you know that every Monday, Thursday and Saturday I attend a very spe-"

"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, Freddy," I said.

"Huh?"

I spoke slowly so he'd understand. " _I don't care_."

"..."

"So," Iris bounced up to her knees. "Whose up next? Evie?"

"Sure!" Evie did the same. "This should be good." She turned her head and focused her eyes on me. She glared. " _Very_ good. What have you got, brother of mine?"

"You'll be impressed!" Iris added. "He'd made a good decision. I think that you have a pretty great brother, Evie!"

"Did I really just hear you say that?"

"Mmm-hmm. Jacob's _amazing_!"

"Hmm? What?" I turned to her.

"Oh... like... I mean, you're a g-good brother!" She nodded and sat back down. " _Brother!_ "

I looked back at Evie and secretely smiled.

"Evie, I got you this." I grabbed my gift for her in a small red and white box.

"Thanks, Jacob, let's see how bad it is this year." Evie grinned and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You never seem to change, do you?" We laughed and Iris smiled, along with Greenie.

"Evie, thankyou for being my friend. My first." Iris smiled. She handed Evie a cream box with purple splashes and a gold bow and ribbon. She had really gone all out on it. "I hope you like it, Evie." She smiled again when she said her name. She looked really cute when she smiled. She was beautiful as she said anything actually. But especially when she smiled. As she smiled it seemed as if the whole word lighted up.

"Evie, take!" Freddy mumbled like a caveman, grabbing a dark green box and a red ribbon.

"Heart-warming." Evie nodded and grinned. "Thankyou, Fredrick."

"Evie, Merry Christmas." Mr Blanchard made a warm smiled as he handed a green and white box to Evie.

 **Evie's POV**

I tried not to look to Henry. He picked up a rather long shining green box with yellow ribbons. "Evie," He said.

I smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled back and my heart lifted.

"Thankyou, Henry."

I swear that was the first ever time I accidentally said 'Henry' instead of 'Mr Green' and didn't correct myself. It was probably not a good idea since, as I always tell myself, 'Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission' or just a life on a assassin... But I did it anyway...

I smiled again.

 **Jacob's POV**

OOOHH MYYY GGOOOODD! Evie just called Greenie by his first name! This is getting interesting!

 **Evie's POV**

"He he he... Green box from Greenie... he he he he he..." Jacob laughed to himself even though no one else found him funny except from Iris who was secretely smiling behind her hands. I don't get it? What the _hell_ does she see in him?

I layed out the 5 presents on the floor. Which first? I picked up the box that Fredrick had thrown over to me without actually caring. "So... let's see.." I unwrapped the box carefully, as I always do unlike a little someone... _cough cough,_ Jacob _, cough cough,_ Jacob... I looked inside the box.

"Wow, Fredrick, looks like you actually went all out this Christmas!" I smiled.

"Of course! I _am_ the great _FREDRICK!_ " He started to laugh like a maniac.

"Okay, okay, you can calm down now!" I laughed.

"What is it?" Iris asked, again up on her knees, smiling.

I held up the present in one hand. It was a small figurine of myself. It was created perfectly, even though it was from Freddy. "I don't even believe that Freddy made it!" I said, smiling.

"Well, _I DID!_ " Freddy shouted. "I am just like that. Amazing." He grinned.

"Really, Freddy?" Jacob didn't look like he bought it.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure, Freddy?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Freddy?"

"Yes!"

"Fredrick Abberline?"

"Okay fine, I bought it! BUT I PAID FOR IT MYSELF!"

"Freddy?" Jacob still didn't buy it.

"Fine. I stole the money."

"Good little Freddy, good litle Freddy." Jacob grinned as he patted Fredrick's head like he was a dog. A very dumb dog.

"Jacob!" I glared at him. "At least he got me something nice this year for Christmas! Remember last year?"

"Oh...yeah...he he he..." Jacob laughed sheepishly.

"Wait, what did Fredrick give Evie?" Iris asked.

"Oh, well Fr-" I began, when Jacob interupted.

"FLLLLUUUGGGGGGGUUUULLLLLLSSHHHPPPOOOOOGGUUUULLLIIIIPPPOOOKKKKKAAMMMOOONNNIIIAAACCCAAAVVVVIIISSAAAARRROOOOGGGGIIIIMAAASSSHHHIIKKKKAAKKKIIIIILLLOOO!"

"WHAT!?" I could've sworn I was deaf after that.

"She doesn't need to know!"

"That's it! You scared the life out of me!"

"Oh... he he he...sorry... he he he..." He laughed sheepishly.

"But, what did-" Iris stopped herself. "Oh, never mind." She waved the question away.

"Hey you guys, sorry to stop the _fun and happy conversation_ , but, just letting you now, _I'm right here_!" Fredrick shouted.

"Yeah, we know." Jacob nodded.

"Wait, wh-"

"Shh-shh!" Jacob stopped Fredrick from continuing.

I shook that thought out of my head. "Next one!" I smiled as I picked up a box from Iris's father. I pulled out the string and unwrapped the paper. Inside was a perfctely created Ruby Kukri with intricate deighns carved all over. Attached to the hilt of the sword was a small note.

 _Merry Christmas, Evie,_

 _I know that I have only been around for a while but this is something for you for being such a kind person to my daughter and letting us stay with you. I'm sorry it's not much, but have a happy Christmas anyway and thankyou for being almost like my second daughter._

 _Mr Blanchard_

I smiled to myself. "Thankyou! This is amazing!" I said.

"No really, it's not much, I'm so sorry."

"No. I love it! I always keep multiple knives and this is sure one of the best!" I smiled again as I placed down the knife.

I picked up another box with a note attached with some string saying ' _To Evie, From Iris'_ It was rather small but had amazing decoration. I looked up at Iris and smiled. I untied the string and inside was a chain making up a small braclet. It looked like mine but much more impressive... I should've done this for Iris instead... It looked amazing! I turned over the main charm and incarved in the silver was a message. "Iris..." I whispered. It read, _Thankyou for being like the sister I never had._

Iris smiled. "Sorry... he he he... it wasn't much..." She looked worried and her smile turned .

"No, Iris, this is amazing! Thankyou so much!" I smiled. "Thankyou..." I smiled once more as I put the braclet around my arm.

"Jacob...you give your gift now." Henry said... wait a second... was he embarrased or something? Get your head straight, Evie!

"No no. YYOOOOOOOOUUU! I _always_ go last." Jacob said confidently with a smug look on his face.

"Okay..." Henry nodded. "Evie, I hope you like it..."

I picked up his box, trying to ignore Jacob's stupid side comments and stupid laughter and stupid everything... stupid Jacob.. "Thank you..." I tried to not blush, but I failed. Miserably. I went completely red, so I tried to hide it by looking down but Jacob kept his laughter going. His loud, _loud_ laughter.

I began to peel off the wrapping paper and inside was a long dark purple-black belt, covered with intricate swirls and curves. The belt buckle was even painted with swirls of puple and dark red. "It's handmade..." Henry said. "Sorry I didn't have many materials and I know that the buckl-"

"Henry," I began. "It's amazing... I love it..." I smiled. It was amazing. No, more than just amazing... Henry was so kind... SHUT UP! "Thank you."

He smiled and my eyes were locked on his... that always happens...

"Okay, while you two love birds do...whatever," Jacob began. I glared at him, but even with all my anger I couldn't hide the deep shade of red covering my face. "I shall be getting my gift for you, dear sister of mine." He said as he smirked. "Oh, Jacob Frye you are just a charmer. And I must say, very witty." He whispered to himself.

"Yes and you are quite the modest one too." I scowled.

"Yeah, I know, no time for my adoring fans to cheer me on or whatever. It's just me." He laughed and looked very pleased with himself. In fact, _way_ to pleased, but Iris giggled... What does she see in him other than his... let's just say _bold_ personality. He... good one Evie. NO STOP! I AM NOT JACOB! "Yes, Jacob and you're getting better everyday!" I laughed with sarcasm but Jacob - as the idiot he is - took it literally as she fixed his hat and looked way to proud of himself.

I could've sworn I heard Henry's laughter beside me, but I wasn't exactly sure so I shook the thought out of my head as I took the box from Jacob. I shook it around a little. Not too light. "Hmm. Not as light as before. What? You've upgraded the same mini paper tree into a wooden one?" I laughed at smiled. Henry laughed behind me and I felt some weird tingle travel up my spine... what the heck was that?

"What, so a caring brother cannot give his wonderful, oh and don't forget beautiful, sister a nice gift for Christmas? THE TIME TO SHARE AND LOVE, EVIE! HAVE A HEART!" Jacob said as he began getting _emotional_.

"No." I stated as I began pulling of the string (wow he wrapped it with care this time - yeah sure, he probably paid Iris some money to do it for him, if I know my Jacob correctly) "You cannot. Even though what you said about me was true - like all of it, considering how I am your admiration and all, especially the beautiful part, ha - you still cannot." I laughed and so did Henry. He smiled and again, my face was fully red. ALL RED.

I unwrapped the box and inside was some fabric folded together. I took whatever it was out of the box and unfolded it. It was a deep, dark shade of purple with lining of gold and silver. The seam was also covered in gold, silver and bronze intricate patterns and details. The inside of the purple cloth was a dark silky red like my normal clothing and attached to it was a small silver chain. Encarved on it was a small message reading:

 _To my dearest sister, Evie,_

 _I hope we'll always be together. Brother and sister._

 _Let's keep the Frye name up with honour!_

 _Your brother dearest, Jacob_

Next to his name was a small picture of a knife. So Jacob-like. I smiled so hard my mouth hurt. "Jacob..." I began, yet I couldn't find the words to say. "I'm speechless... this is amazing!"

"And you said I couldn't do it!" Jacob said, folding his hands.

"Thank you so much!" I leaped over to him and threw my arms around him.

 **Fredrick's POV**

The Frye's hug? Well that's new.

 **Henry's POV**

They finally hug! I knew it would happen!

 **Mr Blanchard's POV**

Sister and brother bonding is just the best.

 **Iris's POV**

AAAWWWW! That's so sweet! GOOOOOOOO EVIE!

 **Jacob's POV**

NOOOOOOO! This can't be the end! I HAD MORE TO LLLIIIFFFEEE! There was so much I wanted to dooooo! I can't end like this! Seconds went by and to my surprise I wasn't dead on the floor. Evie wasn't an electric beast! I knew that of course, phew! She was actually hugging me. At first it felt so weird and just... what the heck... but then it was actually quite nice. "Thank you, Jacob!" She removed her arms and smiled. "You can actually be a good brother, surprisingly." She laughed. I smiled back.

"I know." I said, still as proud as ever!

"And you're still modest too!" She said, laughing, as she folded the clothes once more."But, still, thank you."

I nodded and smiled.

"So, whose up next!?" Evie sat up on her knees and looked around. Greenie, who was sitting beside her, wouldn't stop staring at her - as always, of course - and his eyes were locked on her as she looked around. Wait... was that like me and Iris? No... no no... be quiet, Jacob!

I shook out that thought. "Mr Blanchard?" Evie suggested.

"Oh, no no no. No one got me anything! I'm getting old. I don't need Christmas presents anymore!" Mr Blanchard said as he waved his hands around.

"Oh... but I got something for you..." Evie looked puzzled.

"Me too." I added.

"Mr Blanchard we all have something for you." Greenie said, but his eyes caught of Freddy. "Well, at least _most_ of us... yes..."

Iris's father laughed. "Well, thank you anyway!" He smiled.

Everybody handed there gifts to Iris's dad, and he smiled with joy. He really didn't know he was going to recieve Christmas presents.

Freddy tossed his box over and inside was a golden watch. The lining of it was painted a bright silver and some extra details we painted around the clock in a brighter gold. Wow... Freddy was actually on a roll this Christmas... this was sure gonna end in either tears, or a fight... Should I be worried...?

Evie's box was perfection as always - you've gotta be kiddin' me. Inside was a black and dark brown flatcap, with small fluff of fabric around the outsides. It looked much more impressive than the one he wore all the time before, obviously because it was Evie's gift. He didn't have to speak, but what he thought about it was shown in his facial expressions. He loved it. He immediately switched his caps and keep twirling and spinning it around on his head.

Greenie passed his box over to Mr Blanchard and he began to open it. Inside was a dark, sort of ancient-like brown coloured journal. The pages were coated in a bright gold colour and a long strip of red velvet fabric was fixed between the golden pages. It looked like the fanciest, ancientest (uhhh... that's a word... I think...) book I have ever seen. "It is for keeping notes of things. You could use it to write about your days or to jot things down." Greenie explained. Iris's father opened the journal up to it's middle page and smiled as he looked up at Greenie.

"Thank you." He said.

Then it was my turn, so I passed him by little box which held his present. Inside was a black suit. The buttons and lining were a bright gold and along with the suit was a plain white shirt and matching black shoes, with golden buckles. I figured that he'd want something else to wear while he's here. He smiled and started playing around with the buttons like a child. "This is amazing! Thank you so much Jacob!"

Then Iris faced her dad. She picked up her box and handed to him with a large smile. "Merry Christmas, father." She said.

"Merry Christmas, Iris." He said as he smiled back.

He began opening the present. Inside were 2 things: the first thing was a small white mug with bold and blue writing saying 'World's Best Dad'. When he read the words, Iris laughed.

"You just had to go with the mug, didn't you?" I asked as I laughed too.

She nodded. The other gift was a mini Christmas tree. It was a bright green colour and it lay inside a mini brown pot. The tree itself was decorated with even smaller baubles. The small dots of luminescent colours were spread around the tree. It looked amazing, just like an exact mini replica of our tree.

"Thank you everyone, these our amazing!" He thanked as he placed down the mini Christmas tree. "Thank you so much." He smiled.

"No problem, Mr Blanchard," Evie said, "Christmas is all about giving!" She smiled. "So, Iris, Jacob, Mr Green?" She looked around, pointing a finger at me.

"NNNOOOO!" I screamed. "As I said, best 'till last."

Evie glared at me like I was mental or something, and moved her finger over to Iris who polietely resfused.

"Mr Green, your turn." She said, turning red, of course... hheeeee hheeeee...

He nodded.

 **Henry's POV**

Evie in happiness and excitement. She looked beautiful... I couldn't explain it... I couldn't help but stare at her. Into her beautiful crystal blue eyes... I shook my head and nodded once more. "Yes." I said.

Fredrick passed me his gift, which was inside a gold box. Inside was a clear snow globe. Inside was a small snowman wearing a wooly hat and a scarf and it was smiling. Beside the snowman was a mini green Christmas tree with decorative lights around and many presents on the floor, which was almost like a bed of snow. I shook the globe, and the snow and small shining glitter shook around the globe, creating a Christmas image. It was amazing. "Thank you, Fredrick. This is exceptional!" I said.

Mr Blanchard had passed me his gift box. Inside was a small frame that held a 3-d picture of the landscape of idea. The figure looked almost like an exact replica of the buildings and landmarks... it did make me recall my childhood... it was amazing. "Thank you, Mr Blanchard... it is wonderful... it makes me remember my childhood..." I smiled. "I really appreciate it." He nodded. "Merry Christmas."

Iris passed a small box over to me and inside was a small cloth. It was a dark red colour and it had extra sewn details of some small swirls and twists around one side. It was all threaded together and sewn together perfectly and the intricate features around were very professional... it looked amazing. "I tried to sew in the details... sorry, it turned out really bad... he he he..." She said sheepishly, looking very scared and embarrased. "Sorry..."

"No, Iris, it is amazing!" I assured her. "It's perfectly sewn!"

"Thank you... It's for your clothes. To wrap around your waist, like you do." She said.

"Thank you, Iris." I smiled, as I folded the piece of cloth together. "It is wonderful."

Jacob then turned towards me as he said, "Greenie, for you." He nodded as he passed a small box to me.

"Thank you, Jacob." I said as I took the box of him.

On the outside of the box was a small silver card attached to it with a piece of string. The card read:

 _To Greenie,_

 _Merry Christmas and good luck with Evie! He he he... Hope that the proposal goes welllllll!_

 _From Jacob :)_

 _PS - On the honeymoon don't take her to eat seafood, she gets crabby! OH OH HA HA HA HA! Crabby - sea! No, but seriously she will go crazy._

I shook at his message when he said her name... I'm so glad I did not read that out loud... I opened up the box and inside was a small brown satchel. The fabric it was made out of was soft and comfortable and the golden buckle seemed to be shining to perfection. It looked great... much better than I thought it would be, considering that card...

"Thank you, Jacob, this is amazing. Merry Christmas!"

Jacob tipped his hat. "No problem, Greenie, I am just _the best_. That's just what you get from the one and only amazing Jacob. YOU GET THE BEST!"

"Wow, Jacob." Evie added. "But I thought that the only thing that you get from Jacob is pain and misery."

"You little-"

"Alrrigghhhtt," I said before Jacob could finish. "Next person!"

I turned around to Evie as she was the last person to hand me a gift...

 **Evie's POV**

I took a breath, trying to ignore the fact that I was probably going crazy red, and passed my present to Henry. And when he put out his hand to take it, it just had to touch mine. I went even redder (I'm not sure how that's possible but...). I felt so hot, and so I immediately took away my hand, ignoring the deafening sniggers of Jacob. I shook off the thought and let him open the gift. I nodded and smiled, looking down. "Merry Christmas, Mr Green." I said. He did the same and began opening the present.

 **Henry's POV**

Evie looked even more beautiful as she stood waiting for me to open the present (I'm not sure how that's possible but...). She stared down for a while and her eyes drew back up to me... and they were still oh so beautiful. I opened the box. Inside was a figure of the landscape of London. The bottom was a large white sheet of snow, and on the very top of the snow were many different buildings in London, such as the Big Ben. Around the buildings was a glass coating and in the bottom left of it was north, east, south and west painted in red and black and gold. Attached to it was a small chain which looked amazing. I hooked onto a small black card that read:

 _To Henry_

 _I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Excuse my brother's behaviour!_

 _Love Evie_

It looked absolutely beautiful... just like her... I smiled so hard it hurt. "Thank you so much, Evie!" I said, smiling at Evie.

She smiled back, her eyes gazing into mine. "Merry Christmas, Henry..."

I smiled at her and there was a small silence, until Jacob had to break it. "Okay, you two, let's keep these gifts coming!" He said, full of enthusiasm. I shook my head and nodded.

"Yes, only Iris and you to go, Jacob." I said.

 **Iris's POV**

Jacob looked so... so adorable... he was so enthusiastic I swear my heart hurt from looking at him. When he was like this, he looked more handsome than ever. All of a sudden I felt a weird feeling in my stomach... what was it?

"Alright then," Evie said, taking her eyes of Henry. "Iris or Jacob?"

"It's really fine, Jacob can go first." I said, shaking my head.

"That's fine. Jacob it is." Evie said, pointing to him.

"Wait, why me? NO! NOT ME! IIIITTT CCAANNN'TTTTT BBEEEE!" Jacob shouted like a maniac.

"..." Evie froze. "Ummm..."

"I SHALL GO LAST AND NOBODY SHOULD SAY OTHERWISE!"

"Oh, this again..." Evie slapped her forehead.

"AND THAT IS BECAUSE I AM AWESOME AND THE BEST PERSON HERE AND SO THE RULE IS BEST 'TILL- LA-"

"Yes, we know! It's best 'till last!" Evie shouted over him before he could continue.

I laughed. "Okay... I'll go!"

Jacob sat back down, clearly looking proud. "Good. That's what I thought." He laughed and then he grunted.

I smiled. "Okay, I guess it's me." I nodded.

"Iris's turn!" Evie annouced, as she grabbed a box.

My father first handed a box over to me. I smiled as I took it from him. I unwrapped the paper and inside the box was a blue dress. It looked wonderful with all its darker and lighter blue highlights and designs. It was quite frilly and the ends and at the neck. It looked amazing. "Thank you father! This is amazing!" I said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He smiled.

Then, I turned to Fredrick who passed me his present. I peeled of the blue wrapping paper and inside was a small figure of a train. It was an exact minature replica of the train we were in. The main black colour of it was shining agaisnt the light and the shape of it was perfect. It looked amzing! I have no idea what the others were saying about how he has bad gifts... Well, I don't know about what he'll get Jacob...

"Fredrick, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" I said, admiring the gift.

"Oh, no problem. It's just me. I am the best, as they all say." He looked so proud of himself as he spoke. No, he looked _too_ proud of himself, actually. But as he said, that's just him!

Henry smiled as he picked up his gift. He passed it to me and I took it off his hands, full of joy. I started to open up the box. Inside was a small red and gold book. It looked so... ancient like it was from hundreds of years ago. I opened it up and blew off the dust from the pages. "It is a book abou" Henry explained. "It's from ages ago and I figured you may have an "

Then I turned to Evie. She showed me and warm smile as she passed me her present. Inside the box was a gold kukri. The hilt of the sword was shining black, with extra details of many swirls around. The blade was extremely sharp and it was covered in various intricate gold designs all over. It shone brightly agaisnt the light. The whole thing looked like something you'd see in a glass case in a museum with a ' _DO NOT TOUCH_ ' sign over it. It looked amazing... perfect...

"Evie..." I was speechless. "This... this is... amazing! Thank you so much, Evie!" I smiled.

"No problem," She smiled as she laughed. "It's the least I can do for you!" She smiled once more.

"Thank you..." I said, still staring at the kukri. "I'll be sure to use this kukri so-"

"Okay, enough of your sweet sister time, time for my present to Iris!" Jacob interrupted. "No, seriosuly. I think all this sweet talk is making me sick."

I giggled. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Evie answered for Jacob immediately. "He's cold-blooded." Evie nodded, sure of herself.

I laughed again. "Mmm-hmm." I nodded.

"Now, Iris, here's the present!" Jacob nodded as he picked up a small box from beside him. He put out his hands out for me to take it and the same thing that happened to Evie and Henry happened to me. My face went absolutely red and I was touching his hands. Like his own hands! I WAS TOUCHING JACOB'S HANDS! I immediately let go, with the box in my hand, and I tried to stare to the floor and not look up at him, but my plan failed. I couldn't stop looking at him...

I began opening the present and inside were various gifts. One was a cute little figure of a white snowman with a carrot nose, button eyes and mouth and a red and white scarf - the whole lot - and it sat on a small little plate of fancy fake snow, another was a small figure of a fat santa with his long white beard, a fat red suit including the hat and a red sack of presents. There were about 5 figures of different things, and all of them related to Christmas. The third was a figure of Rudolph the red nose reindeer. His red nose was shining and he looked just perfect! The fourth was of a small green Christmas tree, decorated with different coloured bright baubles. It looked amazing. The fifth figure was of a green and red mistletoe. The border was covered in a shining yellow and it looked almost as if it was the real thing. Evrything looked like that. Amazing. I can't believe Jacob would actually get me _all_ of this... It was amazing...

"Jacob..." I said. "This is amazing! Thank you!" I wrapped my arm around him and he smiled.

"Yes, I try," Jacob said, head held high. "I thought about how you have never experienced a proper Christmas, and so I wanted to make you feel like you have with all these Christmas-related thingymajigs!"

"Thanks, Jacob!" I let go as I kept admiring his gifts. "I shall put these on display as soon as I get to my room when I go to sleep!"

Jacob smiled.

"Alright, there's only one person to recieve the gifts lefttttttttt!" Evie annouced. "So, last but _yes_ least... JACOB!"

Jacob looked furious. "Evie, don't harsh my mellow." He said.

Evie laughed. "Jacob, it's your turn whether you like it or not."

Jacob glared at her. "YES! SHOWER ME WITH GIFTTTSSS!" He automatically switched back to normal Jacob, which obviously annoyed Evie. "TTTTHHHHEEE GGIIIFFTTTTSSSS!" He laughed.

 **Jacob's POV**

Freddy went first, and threw his present at my face, yawning. "Yeah. That's yours." She sighed. Some people just don't appreciate the _awesome_ in Jacob Frye!

I smiled. "I do appreciate the effort, Freddy, for this... umm... how you say, _unique_ presentation..." I said, holding up his well-wrapped gift, considering the fact that the ribbon was untied and stuck to the bottom, whilst the wrapping paper wasn't even stuck down, it was just thrown on top of it instead. "Great work."

He laughed with pride. "Yes, I know. No need for flattery. I know I am amazing and all and all, and that means _all_ , admire me and every-"

"Alright! Alright! I think that we understand the concept of your awesomeness." I interrupted his little speech before it could get any longer.

Inside the box was a roll of red ribbon. Wow. He actually went all out this year. That's new. "Wow, Freddy. Ribbon. Amazing..." I whispered, unwravelling the ribbon. "Umm... so... what exactly does it do...? Yeah...uhh..." I kept unwravelling the ribbon until I finally reached the inside where there was... oooohhh this is a big oneeeee... oh no... not great. Just the cardboard roll. Wow. He really _did_ go all out.

 **Iris's POV**

I guess Frederick's good present spree failed... Poor Jacob... But seriosuly... _Ribbon?_

 **Jacob's POV**

"Oh... well, you see, the inside core is you. And the ribbon is like everyone else because, you know, you like wrap them around your fingers or some of hat nonsense about being yourself or something... yeah... I had a day, no, make it a minute, and I saw this on my desk. Basically. Yeah." Freddy explained, yawning his way through. "I was going to get one for Henry and make it green and say that _he_ was the green part, but I decided to do it for you instead and forget that joke because I _like_ Henry."

"So you don't like me? Everyone likes me!"

"Not everyone..." Evie said, her eyes on the floor. "No one really..."

"Anyway," I continued. "Great gift... yeah..."

"Yeah..." Freddy whispered.

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"Oka-"

"Shut it!" Evie interrupted.

I nodded. "So, who's next to give the god the gift?"

"Who? You mean the dirty tramp?"

"Wait, what?" I said, turning.

"Idiot. It's you. Who's to give this _thing_ ," She pointed to me. "A present."

"You little-"

"Who's up?" She continued to ask.

"I will." Greenie offered.

I nodded.

He passed his present to me and I immediately opened the box. Inside was a aqua sheath for a kukri. It was beautifully made with the finest fabric, and the navy blue intricate details looked amazing. On the side were sewn-in gold designs of different objects. One was of a golden kukri, one was a top hat and another was a small _JF_ for Jacob Frye. It was amazing! By far the best sheath I have ever had! "Wow. Thanks Greenie."

He smiled. "Christmas is all about the giving!"

"And the getting..." I whispered.

"Greedy pig..." Whispered back Evie. I glared at her. "What so Scrooge doesn't get the look but I do?"

I drew my eyes away from Evie. "Anyway, who's next?"

Mr Blanchard offered his present over to me. I ripped open the packaging to find a mini figure of a top hat. My top hat with the red strip and everything... I just realised that that was pretty much all the features of my hat... he he he... But I do have to admit, it looked like a great ornament to put in my room or something. I'd put it in display right away of course. "Wow, Mr Blanchard. This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

He smiled.

 **Iris's POV**

"Iris? Evie?" Jacob said, putting his hands out. "SHOWER ME WTH THE LAST GIFTS!"

"You know this year I really went all out, better than Frederick, but since your being such a... an idiot, I believe that I shall keep this present!" Evie said, holding back her box.

"Hey, what!?"

"Let me make this easier for you, since you clearly haven't evolved yet: No-present-Jacob." She said, slowing her syllables.

"Listen, Evie, I'm a good boy. So I'm on the nice list. So, that means, present-yes-Jacob!" He imitated Evie.

"Nice list? You're too bad to even _be_ on the naughty list."

"Come on, Evie! Tis the season to be jolly!" I smiled, and she sighed.

 **Jacob's POV**

"Alright fine! But only because it is Christmas!" Evie said. "I'll go first. Merry Christmas." She smiled. Evie handed me her _gift_ or whatever it _really_ was. I opened the box and inside was a perfectly crafted jade kukri, with intriacte gold designs on the border. The beautiful jade colour of it shone agaisnt the gold designs and extra silver lining. This would be perfect with Greenie's sheath. It was far more impresssive than the normal kukris... it was amazing... from Evie? I don't believe it.

"I don't belive this is your gift! Come on, Iris obviosuly gave me this," She shook her head. "Oh, I see! Great gift, Greenie! Of course you _needed_ to hand the awesome Jacob another gift with the sheath!" Greenie looked confused. "Alright... FREDDY! You really do like me! ANOTHER GIFT FOR THE AWESOME JACOB!" Freddy just ignored me. "Fine... Mr Blanchard please say it was you! I swear if I have to say _t-t-thank y-you_ to... _her_... I will die!" Mr Blanchard shook his head and his hands.

"Oh, come on, Jacob! It was Evie! She _is_ your sister after all!" Iris said, smiling.

"Seriosuly? But this is _good_. It can't possibly be you."

Evie glared at him. "Thanks for that, but it was me. I think I deserve to hear a little something!"

"..." I thought for a while. "Ummmm... what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Idiot."

"What?!" I snarled.

"Nothing... but I still need to hear something from that big mouth of yours!" Evie said, glaring at me, raising her eyebrows (Henry at the back staring of course - _again_...).

"...Uhh..."

"It starts with a t..."

"...Umm... Tissue?"

She gave me a ' _Did you seriosuly just ask me that?_ ' look. "It's two words... hint hint..."

"Than..."

"Almost there!"

"THANATOS!"

"Idiot. 1) Why would I need you to tell me the name of a god, and 2) I said _two_ words!"

"Oh... Thanatos cake!"

"No. Just no. The second word begins with a y. It ends with an o..."

"Yuo."

"How much clearer can I be!? It's what you say when you want someone to know that you appreciate something that they have done!"

"... Thanatos Yuo..."

"It's thank you, idiot!" Evie said, her hands of her head. "Thank you! I always told you that you were dumb..."

"Oh... yeah... he he... thanks!" I smiled. "Thank you, Evie it was a marvellous gift!"

"Better." She said. "But you are still an idiot..." She whispered, sniggering.

I laughed. "Thank you." I nodded.

 **Iris's POV**

"I guess that I'm next," I said, picking up Jacob's present, still praying he'd like it.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Evie interrupted. "Where's the _SSHOOWWERR MMEE WWIITTHH GIIFFTTSS_ talk now?!" Evie said, outraged.

"Well I _like_ Iris... unlike _some_ people..."

"Oh, right, because you're just so in love with her, whoops, I forgot!"

I went absolutely red... Jacob too? No! Of course not... what am I thinking?

"What?!" Jacob said.

"Nothing... nothing..."

"Well then, if that's how you want to play it, then why don't I just talk to Greenie about your _feelings_ and blah blah!"

Evie went red as she glared at Jacob and then there was an awkward silence.

"...Alriggghhttt," I continued. "Sorry to break up this...uhh... _quality_ brother-sister time, but we need to get going with the gifts and onnttoo tthhee prrreesseennnttss! We have to cook soon! He he he..."

"Right." Jacob nodded, backing away. "Right..."

Henry laughed in the background as Evie backed away too, her eyes like daggers.

"So, merry Christmas Jacob!" I said as I handed him his gift. He smiled as he took it off my hand. "Merry Christmas..." I smiled.

He nodded. "You too. Thank you." He said as he smiled.

He began to open the box.

 **Jacob's POV**

Inside was a small... box...? A layer of glossy white covered the box with blue swirls and designs covering over it. The box wasn't hard, it felt like more of a leather box, somehow giving it a homely feel. It looked pretty impressive, but I didn't know what it was for... "It's a box to place your weapons when you aren't using them. Sorry it isn't as impressive as the other people... But you can open it if you like..." Iris explained, looking worried as if I didn't like her gift.

"Iris, I love it! It's amazing!" I said with a smile to cheer her up.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Jacob..." She looked so... so beautiful as she smiled at me.

I opened the box to see a red velvety cushion with different spaces for my weapons. It was amazing. I wasn't saying it just to comfort her. I wasn't lying, no doubt. It looked amazing. Inside the small place for a weapon was a small blue note, which read:

 _Dear Jacob,_

 _Merry Christmas! I don't know how much I can thank you for everything you have done, from the very first day you helped me and let me stay here with you. Without you I don't know what could happen. This is the least I could ever do. If there is ever anything you need, tell me and I'll always me there to help! Thank you so much Jacob._

 _Love Iris._

I smiled. "Thank you Iris... This is amazing..."

Iris smiled back. "No, thank _you_. And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Jacob!"

 **Sorry this chapter went on for quite a while (I had to fit in all the gifts)! But that's only half of their Christmas story! More awaits! Next there will be Christmas dinner and of course Jacob's 'HO HO HO!' time for Iris's perfect Christmas. Goodbye for now and always remember: Nobody wants to be a Jacob. Bye! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. The Christmas Feast

**Hey ho, guys! This is part 2 of the Christmas special and the turkey's in the oven, along with Jacob's plan of 'Operation Ho Ho Ho!' - this purchase comes with a fat suit - and weird Freddy moments! And so, let the Christmas continue and I hope that you enjoy. Please review and let me know if it's terrible! READ ON! JACOB AWAITS!**

 **Chapter Five - The Christmas Feast**

 **Evie's POV**

The gift exchange was _finally_ finished after Jacob's little reign over all - at least that's what he thought - and it was time to continue some more Christmas traditions! "So," I began, kneeling, my eyes darting to my left where Henry sat. "It's almost time for the Christmas dinner and I sh-"

"Lunch." Jacob interrupted.

I played with my reindeer antlers. "What is it now, Idiot? That is your name, by the way. For now... I could change it to stupid or half-wit or dumb or-"

"No thanks, I'll stick with ' _The Awesome One_ ' for now, and it's Christmas lunch. We are eating it for lunch!"

"Yes, but we still call it Christmas Dinner, now hush!" I said, shaking away his stupidity with my hands. "So, who will cook?" I asked, staring at Mr Blanchard, Henry, Iris and Frederick.

"I can!" Jacob exclaimed, jumping around with his hands raised.

I glared at him for a second then I directed my eyes back at the others. "Anyone else?"

"HEY! What about me!?" Jacob questioned, up on his knees. "I am a _human_ too!"

I turned back to him. "Are you, Jacob? _Are_ you?"

He froze. "I think..."

I turned my head back to the others. There was a short silence and no one raised there hands. "Come on, please!" I begged, but still no one spoke. "Anybody! I mean, _anybody!_ " There was another silence

"SEEE!" Jacob interrupted... _again_. "Nobody can cook here, so only means one thing!"

"Yes... only _one thing_..." I froze. "...You shoot me, I shoot you..."

"No, Evie! Not that. The _other_ thing."

"Well, that's really the only thing."

"Or, you can make me the leader... just saying... just an option..." Jacob whispered, playing with his top hat.

"Or _you_ can be the leader, Evie." Henry suggested.

"Yes! I will lead you guys!" I announced.

"NO! Curse you damn Greenie!" Jacob yelled.

I decided to ignore his whining voice. "...Okay... I will lead you!"

"Aww... fine!"

"Good Jacob!" I petted his head like a dog. "I will be our leader."

Iris's, Henry's and Mr Blanchard's head nodded in agreement, whilst Frederick paid no attention as he was too busy playing with his fake beak.

"Alright," I said. "TO THE KITCHEN WE GO!"

Iris bounced up, her hair flying, Henry stood along with Mr Blanchard, Frederick picked up his costume and dragged himself along and Jacob tagged along.

 **Jacob's POV**

That bloody Evie! She's such a pain in the neck! Just watch when she poisons us _allllllll!_ Well not really...

I followed along to the next cart where we had to begin cooking. "So," Evie began, grabbing a small clipboard. "We need to assign some jobs to people. I let you do some small side-dishes that wont be to hard, _especially_ Jacob! So, Frederick would you prepare the salad?"

Freddy nodded as he flipped around his flippers at his head as to say ' _On it, Boss!_ '. He jumped over to the chopping board. "KNIFE!" He screamed. "WHOOOO!"

"Maybe that wasn't such a good job... he he he..." Evie whispered to herself, fiddling with her antlers.

"And this is why I should be leader, but a little someone," I glared at Evie. "Had some _other_ plans."

"Be shushed, Jacob!" Evie said.

" _Shushed_?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Be quiet!" Evie continued, flicking through the papers on her clipboard. "So, Freddy is done, Hen- Mr Green," she corrected herself, blushing like crazy, and she calls me the idiot. "You shall do the job of making half the side-dishes, with help if needed. Is that okay?" She smiled and Greenie and her had some weird moment-thingy.

"Yes, Evie." He saluted as he went the the counter to start.

"And Mr Blanchard will be making the other half."

Iris's dad nodded. "Sure, Evie." He began his half.

"Iris, you'll be doing the desserts - I saved one of the bests for you," She winked and Iris smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" She said, running to her job.

"And I will be making the main dish of the turkey!" Evie pinned the papers down on the clipboard. "And that pretty much ties everything up in a neat little bow." She smiled.

I started to fume up. THAT BLOODY EVIE! III AAMM AA HUUMMAANN BEIINGG! I fake coughed. "Forgetting a little something, are we?"

"...Mmm... Don't think so..." Evie murmured.

"You sure? I have a _feeling_..."

"...Hmmm... Oh! I remember! For the Christmas spirit in cooking dinner, I got us all some Santa hats - red and white and all!" She grabbed a small bag hidden behind a counter and handed out red Santa hats to everyone.

"Anything _else_ , Evie, perhaps!?" I asked.

"...Nope, not really..." She took off her antlers and placed them on the table so she could fit the hat on her head.

"And you call me the idiot."

"What?"

"What do _I_ do?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, what!?"

"You'll burn down the train. I cannot trust _you_ with anything."

"WHY!? I demand my job!"

"No thanks."

"What!?"

"Fine! Stop complaining, you can... uhh..." Evie froze for a while. "Umm... you can help... clean up afterwards. Hey, what about the sounds of that, right!? AMAZING!"

"Cleaning up? You have to be kidding me."

"...Well, I guess that you could... uuummm..."

"He could help me." Iris suggested. "I kind of need a helping hand. Jacob, would you mind?"

"Sure!" I said, cheering in my head.

"NO! NNOOOOOOO!" Evie yelled. "He _cannot_ make the desserts! He'll ruin them!"

"Please, Evie!" I said.

"...Fine... But Iris will be in the lead... DON'T MESS UP ANYTHING!"

"Rodger that!" I saluted as I ran over to Iris. "And that's how you do that." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Hi, Jacob!" Iris said, picking up some equipment

"So, what's to be done?" I said picking up a knife.

"Nothing until you wash your hands." She complained.

"Ugghh... seriously?"

"Yes, seriosuly. I don't know where those hands have been." She said, directing a whisk at my hand.

"Well... that's true... I'll be back!"

 **Iris's POV**

"I'll be back!" Jacob rushed over to wash his hands.

"Hey, Iris," Evie slid over to me. "So, before I should make the turkey, I decided to see how you and _Jacob_ are doing." She played with the white bobble on her hat.

"Fine, thanks!" I smiled.

"Alright... Just make sure that he doesn't _ruin_ anything... the Yule Log Cake is always the most important... make that dessert the best... don't let him ruin _anything_..." Evie whispered, backing away. " _Anything!_ "

I nodded and laughed as she backed away. "Alright, Chef Evie!"

I smiled, thinking of Jacob as I whisked away. He looked even more handsome in a Santa hat... who knew...? FOCUS, IRIS!

Jacob walked back. "Done. Can we _please_ bake now?!"

"Alright, fine. We can bake now." I said. "We have to first prepare the chocolate cake!" I smiled.

"Chocolate cake! I will lead that!" He said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah..." I whispered. "So, could you preheat the oven?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'll be back." He rushed over to the oven. He looked so cute when he was enthusiastic like that... BE QUIET!

I smiled as I gathered up some more ingredients.

"Eggs!" I screeched.

"Eggs." Jacob replied handing over a carton of eggs.

"Butter!"

"Butter." He handed over the butter.

"Caster sugar!"

"Caster sugar." He shoved the caster sugar closer to me.

"Flour!"

"Flour." He threw the flour at my face.

"Hey!"

"Wait... we don't have _hey_... whatever that is..." He froze. "Ohh... he he he... sorry!" He said, grabbing a cloth to wipe my face, which was now almost completely white.

He held the cloth at my face and began to wipe of the white dust. His face was so close to mine... I even found it a little hard to breath... but I kind of liked it...

He pulled away and my face was cleared. "...Thanks Jacob..." I smiled.

"No problem," He said, placing the cloth down. "Let's continue."

"Don't have _too_ much fun!" Evie laughed, chopping the stuffing for the turkey.

I blushed and backed away. "Yeah, let's continue."

"Here's some new flour." Jacob said, handing it over.

"And baking powder." I added.

"Sure," Jacob said as he picked it up. "Here's some baking powder."

He passed it to me and for a split-second I felt the warmth of his hands.

"Thank you. Now we can beat them all together." I said.

"WHOO! The goods!" Jacob yelled, grabbing a whisk. He grabbed the bowl and started whisking.

"No Jacob! There's a way to whisk i-" I froze for a second. "And you're doing it the right way... maybe Evie was wrong..."

"Yes, she's always wrong." Jacob said, pointing the whisk at Evie who was still cutting away.

I laughed. "Just keep whisking." I smiled.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

 **Evie's POV**

I placed down my knife. "Alright, time to check on the others." I decided. I made my way over to the penguin in the Santa hat.

"Hello, Frederick. How's it going with the salad?" I asked as I slid by.

Nothing was in the bowl yet and he was still precisely cutting a tomato at the speed of a snail. "Can't talk." He said, chopping another slice even slower. "Got to concentrate."

"...Um... Frederick... It's been like fifteen minutes... shouldn't you have chopped at least _one_ thing... or possibly _be finished_ by now, considering you have a very simple job..."

"Well, Chef Evie, I spent the first five minutes getting out the ingredients!"

"So, it took you _ten_ whole minutes to cut _one_ tomato. No, scratch that, it took you _ten_ whole minutes to cut," I looked down at his tomato. " _Four_ slices of a tomato."

"But, it takes time to cut. It takes patience and trust and care and love!" Frederick said, waving his knife around.

"No. No it does not." I said, grabbing the knife of him. "It just takes quick, sharp movements."

I began to chop the tomato he was on. I chopped it all in about ten seconds. "See, simple." I placed down the knife and Frederick looked up.

"OH MY GOD! I NOW KNOW THE WAYS OF THE COOOOOOOOK!" He said, picking up the knife. He chopped two more tomatoes in twenty seconds. "IIII KKNNNOOOWWW WWHAATT III MUUUSSTTT DOOO!" Frederick started chopping away.

"Yeah... that's great and all but you don't need to scr-"

"SHHH! I need peace to work."

"Well, you sure aren't doing a great job of _'peace'_."

"Shh. Leave me be."

"Alright, alright!" I said, backing away. "At least he's going faster..." I whispered to myself. "Next up, Mr Blanchard."

 **Jacob's POV**

I finished whisking the bowl and I placed it behind Iris, who was checking the recipe sheet. She looked even more beautiful when she was concentrated on something (How is that even possible?). "Iris," I said as I pushed the bowl closer to her. "The ingredients are fully beated and whisked together."

She turned from the sheet and smiled. "Great! We need some cocoa and another bowl." She opened a little cupboard beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll find it." I smiled and found all we needed.

She smiled "Thanks."

I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Let's continue."

"Yeah..." She whispered. She shook her head. "Yeah! Let's continue! He he... lost in thought! We need some water."

"I have a jug here." I handed it over and again our hands touched and I felt a tingle go up my spine.

"Thank you, Jacob." She took it off me and began pouring and mixing.

As she mixed I coudn't help but stare... she looked so beautiful...

 **Evie's POV**

I walked over to Mr Blanchard, who was making half the sidedishes. "Hello, Mr Blanchard. How is it going?"

"Fine, thank you. Almost finished my half."

"Great!" I smiled. "That's that!" I dragged my eyes along the dishes he had completed. "Looks great too!"

"Thank you, Chef Evie." He said, tasting a part of the dish.

"Everyone's calling me Chef Evie now! I _am_ the leader... I could get used to it..."

Mr Blanchard laughed.

"Alright, see you. Tell me if there's anything you need." I said as I ran off. Next up was Henry...

"Hello, Mr Green," I said, fixing my hat.

"Hello, Evie," He said, chopping a potato.

"Are the side dishes okay?"

"They're going well, I guess..." He looked uncertain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, really..."

I smiled. "You can tell me,"

"Well, I can't really chop this in the right way... I'm so sorry, Evie!"

"He- uhh, Mr Green, it's fine! I found it hard to chop before as well! Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, Evie, please."

I smiled again as I grabbed the knife. "Like this." I gripped the knife tight. "There's usually a way people like to do it themselves, so you might want to play around with how you would like to hold the knife, but I personally find this position easiest." I explained, showing Henry where each of my fingers were at. He nodded. "So, with the other hand you hold the side of what you are cutting, say this potato." I picked up the potato he was chopping earlier and began slowly dicing it. "Like so." I placed down the knife.

"I think I get it..." He mumbled.

"Try it." I smiled.

He nodded as he held the knife.

"You see, you have to place your fingers there and there." I pointed to the knife positions, but he still looked baffled.

Now, I wasn't doing this because I wanted to (okay, I might, possibly have wanted to - but _only possibly_ ) but I was doing it because it was the only way to explain to Henry properly!

I stood beside him and placed my hand on his, moving the positions of his fingers. "Like this." I felt like I was going red, but it was the only way!

Jacob turned around swiftly with the recipe sheet in his hands. He showed me his famous devilish smile. "Don't have _too_ much fun!" He mocked. ' _Shut it or I will bring out the knife_ ' I mouthed as I continued to chop with Henry's hands.

I continued chopping... and it was kind of fun... "Do you get it?"

"Yes! Thank you, Evie! I think I do!" He began chopping on his own and I released my hands, stepping back a little (it was kind of disappointing, but I taught Henry at that was all I did it for anyway... yeah, I only did it for that...).

"Good luck, call me if you need anything else, I really don't mind!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Evie!" He smiled as he continued to chop.

"Goodbye, Mr Green." I said as I walked off. "Next... aww, great... _Jacob_... at least, Iris is there."

I walked off to them, still smiling from what just happened.

 **Jacob's POV**

We added to the cocoa to the mixture and Iris was still checking the next step. "One second, Jacob. Oh, and well done, You're doing well!" She smiled and looked down to the recipe sheet.

"I _can_ do things around here! Hah, EVIE!" I screeched. Just that moment, Evie came walking over. "And speak of the devil. Hello, Evie."

"Hello, brother _dearest_." She said, grinning.

"So, you seem quite _close_ to Greenie, don't ya think?"

"Shut it or the blade comes out" She glared at me.

"Alright, alright!"

"Now shut it because I'm here to check on how _Iris_ is doing with _her_ job!" She poked her head around me and walked over to Iris.

"Evie, I helped her too!"

"Sure, sure, be quiet. Let me check on _Iris_ , and _only Iris_." She tapped Iris on the shoulder.

"Hey, Evie!" Iris said as she smiled.

"So, how are _you_ doing with the cakes?"

"Great, thanks, but Jacob helped me too."

Evie winked. "Yeah, he _helped_ you(!)" She laughed.

"No, seriously, Jacob _did_ help. And he's a good helper too!" Iris explained, smiling at me.

I walked up to Evie. "I told you I could cook, and if you don't believe, that just means that you don't believe in Iris! So, hah! Jacob - 1, Evie - 1000! That sounded much better in my head..." I whispered.

Iris laughed. "He's a good cook!"

Evie scratched her Santa hat. "Iris, you don't need to lie to protect him."

"No, I swear, you should let him cook more! He's good at it!"

"And you're being serious?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, Jacob..." Evie turned to me. "Well done, I guess..." Evie backed away.

"That's all I've wanted to hear!" I laughed.

"Just don't have too much fun with Iris!" Evie called as she went back to her little station.

I shook off what she said and looked back at Iris. "Jacob - 2, Evie - 1000!" I chanted. "Jacob - 2, Evie - 1000."

"Go Jacob!" Iris joined in and smiled. "Well done!"

I smiled. "IN YOUR FACE, EVIE! IN YOUR FACE..."

"Now to put the cake in the oven for about 20-25 minutes." Iris nodded.

I nodded. "Yes, Chef!"

"THAT'S MY NAME!" Evie shouted from her station.

"DO YOUR WORK!" I screeched back. I picked up the tin and put it in the oven. Iris also set a timer beside it. "And cake number 1 preparation: DONE!" I annouced. "Well done, Iris, well done!" I smiled.

"You too." She agreed. "But now we have to make the icing for when it comes out."

I nodded. "Let's get to it!" I fixed my Santa hat. "LET'S DO IT!"

Iris smiled.

 **Iris's POV**

A while later the cake came out and we put on our chocolate icing (who knew Jacob could be so good at icing a cake in fancy ways?). We put our first cake to the side.

"Phew," Jacob said, flicking away the sweat on his forehead. "That was some hard work!"

"Yeah, I agree," I said as I fell back into a small wooden chair beside the oven. "But, there's one more cake to be complete!"

"Oh yeah... WHY ARE THERE TWO CAKES!?"

"Well, we _need_ the traditional Christmas Yule Log Cake!"

"Ugghh... work..."

"I thought you liked cooking?"

"Yeah! I DO! BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN EVIE IS!"

"I knew that would motivate you!" I laughed and stood up by Jacob. "Let's begin."

He nodded.

 **Evie's POV**

Everything was going perfect, except for the Jacob being able to cook part, but everything else, yeah, _perfect_! Especially Henry... Snap out of it!

Time had passed and I had finally finished the turkey and it was coming out of the oven. Frederick had finished his salad in the first 25 minutes thanks to me and my awesome teaching skills, so while he waited he either played with his hat, his penguin body or her bugged everyone else in some way (it was obvious he'd find some annoying thing to do since we're talking about _Frederick_ ). Mr Blanchard had just finished his last dish and was waiting for everyone else whilst he was writing in his new journal from Henry. Speaking of Henry, he was doing so well with chopping he finished a while ago and waited while admiring the landscape of London figure I gave him... Jacob and Iris had also taken the Yule Log Cake out of the oven and where talking and talking (what does she see in him? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!)

"Alright, my minions," I began.

"My _minions_. _Really_?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Really." I said. " _So_ , as I was saying before a little _someone_ rudely interrupted, we have all finished our tasks, so now that only means one thing-"

"LET'S EAT!" Jacob screeched.

"Yay! Finally!" Iris cheered.

"WWHHHHOOOO! My hard work will finally pay off!" Frederick shouted.

"Frederick, you only made sala-"

"SHHH!" He shouted.

"Okay," I said. "Everybody, let's set the table!"

 **Jacob's POV**

The table was set and the turkey sat in the middle, surrounding it were the side dishes and Frederick's salad. Iris and I had set our two cakes, which looked pretty good for chocolate, by the side as well. I high-fived her as we sat down.

We sat down together which made me feel so warm inside and Evie and Henry sat together as well - ugggh. Frederick and Iris's father sat on the sides of the table.

"Wow guys, this looks great!" I said grabbing a knife and fork.

"Jacob!" Iris whispered as she nudged him.

"Jacob, be patient!" Evie exclaimed.

I laughed. "He he... it looks so good!"

"Could everyone be quiet, please." Evie said as she stood up. "Before we eat we need to say some things. Christmas," She began and everyone went silent. "Christmas is the time for joy, laughter and love and spending time with friends and family, friends who are always beside you," she looked over to Iris and smiled. "And family, even when they are such a pain and can be such idiots and they are so dumb and-"

"Alright, we get it!" I interrupted.

"Yeah," she continued. "So, I'm happy to be here today with everyone I care about, and some I care a bit less about," She glared at me. "And I want us all to have a jolly, merry Christmas! God bless us all." She sat back down.

"Merry Christmas!" Iris cheered, along with her father.

"Merry Christmas!" Freddy agreed.

"Merry Christmas!" Added Greenie.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" I said.

"Everyone, dig in!" Evie exclaimed.

The turkey was actually not poisonous! Evie can actually make a great turkey. It tasted amazing. The side dishes by Mr Blanchard and Greenie were even better than I thought as well. Iris and I had made our cakes perfectly - chocolate and all was right! I _am_ a good cook.

"Well done, guys! This food is amazing!" I said as I ate another bite of the Yule Log Cake.

"Yeah, well done!" Evie agreed as she nodded. "Merry Christmas!"

We finished eating the food, and we all sat together in the next cart with the Christmas tree. Greenie and Evie sat beside each other near the tree and Freddy sat on the floor beside them, playing with his beak again. Mr Blanchard sat up on a small armchair beside the sofa where Iris and I sat... _together_... _really close_...

"Merry Christmas!" Evie smiled.

We agreed.

"So, now what?" Freddy asked, checking his watch over his penguin costume. "It's 7:30, and I've still got around half an hour left," He nodded. "Like, to _be here_ , not like I'm gonna die in 30 minutes or anything."

"Okay... yeah, Evie, since you're like the _boss_ and all!" I said, falling back onto the sofa, crossing my arms.

"Yes, I a-"

"ABBERLINE!" A voice bellowed from outside the train.

Everyone's eyes directed to Freddy. "Ummm..." I said.

"Frederick...?" Evie mumbled.

"Oh, oh no..." Freddy said as he stood up. "Uhh... give my regards to my family if I don't return!" he yelled, hurriedly gathering his things.

"What did you do this time, Freddy?" I sighed.

"IT'S NOTHING! Never speak of this again!" Freddy dashed out of the train.

Iris looked puzzled."What th-"

Freddy hopped back in. "Oh, Merry Christmas!" He left again, but popped his head round the door once more. "And a Happy New Yea-"

"ABBERLIIIIIIIINE!" The voice called again.

"Got to go!" He shouted as he jumped out of the train, running.

"...Should we be worried...?" Iris questioned, staring out of the train where Freddy kept running and running.

"Nah." I said. "This always happens."

"Wha-"

"Yep, last week it was about money, a couple of days ago it was about chewing gum, and yesterday it was about some cards. Pretty much."

"Umm..."

"You'll get used to it."

"Okay then..."

"ABBERLINE!" the voice shouted once more.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! MMMYYYYY LLIIFFFEEE! AAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Freddy yelled.

"Okay... anyway," Evie continued. "I _am_ the leader, so I say we play a game."

"Wait, what abo-" Iris said.

"Who cares," Evie said. "So, any suggestions?"

 **Iris's POV**

I shook the thought of Frederick out of my head... _that_ was normal for them...? I'd like to see what was _weird_ for them.

 **Evie's POV**

"So, any suggestions?" I asked everybody.

"We could pl-" Jacob suggested.

"No." I immediately said, my eyes still on Henry, Mr Blanchard and Iris.

"But you didn't even hear wha-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Evi-"

"Just no. Anybody else?"

Nobody could think of what to do.

"Uh, fine, Jacob?" I moaned, turning my head to Jacob.

"Well we-"

"No."

"But you just said I could speak!"

"Oh... yeah... speak."

"Well, we could p-"

"No."

"What the bloody hell!?"

"Go on. No one's stopping you."

"Yes, someone is. You know what, never mind. We should-"

"No."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SHUT UP!"

"Yeah... sorry... speak."

"Well we cou-" He paused for a moment to see if I was going to stop him. "Well we could pla-"

"No."

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Sorry, sorry! Habit! I won't speak."

He glared at me. "Good, good. Well, we could play that guess-game-thingy." He looked at me like he expected me to understand whatever he was saying.

"I'm gonna need a _bit_ more information..." I was puzzled.

"Oh, you know that game when someone thinks of a place, person, animal or thing and everyone else asks yes or no questions to find out what they are thinking of."

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Hey... that's actually a pretty good idea."

"I told you!" Jacob said, head high.

"Don't get _too_ big-headed... not like you already are but..." I whispered.

"You little-"

"So," I stopped him. "Do you guys want to play this game?" I asked everybody.

Henry and Mr Blanchard nodded.

"Yeah!" Iris joined. "That should be fun!"

"Alright," I annouced. "We're playing this game! Who wants to be the person thinking of something?"

"Oh, can I?!" Jacob asked, his hands up, bouncing around.

"Oh, fine, sure. I'm not in the mood to argue anymore."

"Okay! WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everybody sit down on the sofa!"

 **Iris's POV**

Evie and Henry sat next to each other on the sofa - they looked so cute and cosy, my father sat on his small armchair beside the sofa and I sat on the other side of the sofa, staring at Jacob, who was playing with his Santa hat as he was waiting... I couldn't help it...

"Okay, let's begin!" Jacob annouced as soon as everyone was settled. "Ask me the questions! I have thought!"

"Is it a person or is it an animal?" I asked.

"It can only be yes or no questions!" Jacob reminded.

"Oh," I thought for a while. "Is it a person?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Is it an animal?" Evie asked, her eyes on Henry, not Jacob.

"Nope." He shook his head again.

"Is it an object?" Mr Blanchard questioned.

"Yeah! DING DING DING DING!" Jacob yelled, touching his nose.

"Calm down!" Evie said.

"Oh... he he... sorry..." He laughed sheepishly. "CONTINUE!"

"A thing... hmmm..." I thought. "Oh... is it black?"

"Yeah..."

I looked at Evie for a while and she understood what I was saying. It was so obvious what it was. She nodded and sighed. "Stupid Jacob," she whispered. "Is it a clothing item?"

"Yeah..."

"Do _you_ own it?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"Has it got red on it?" Evie added.

"Yep..."

"Is it your top hat?" Evie and I said in unision.

"Yeah! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"That smirk, you constantly staring at your hat, you playing with your hat, you-" I explained.

"Yeah, I get it..." Jacob said. "So, usually the person who guesses gets to go next, Iris or Evie?"

"You can go, Evie." I said.

"No, I'm dry of things, you go." She nodded.

"Thanks!" I switched places with Jacob. "So... hmmm..." I thought for a while. "Ah! Got it! Begin!"

 **Jacob's POV**

"So, is it a person?" I asked.

Iris nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it a female?" Evie added.

"Nope, I don't believe so... unless he's hiding something..." She shook her head. "No. Not female."

"Alright, male." Evie said.

"Is it..." Henry said. "Do we know him?"

She nodded. "Yep..."

"Does his name begin with a J?" Evie sighed, thinking of me obviously. RESIST THE NEED TO KILL!

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Wait, what!? It's not Jacob?"

"No." Iris said.

"Ohh..." Evie thought for a while.

"Is he here in the train?" Her father asked her. She shook her head.

"Is he strange?" I asked with the slightest clue in my mind.

"You could say, yes." Iris said, laughing. She looked so cute as she laughed.

"Did he leave the train?" I asked again.

"Yeah!" Iris said, probably guessing that I knew.

"Does his name start with F?"

"Yep."

"Is it Fre..."

"Ye..." She waited for me to finish.

"Is it Frellio?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh... it's not Frellio? OH! I remember! Is it Frekilop? That guy!" I laughed.

"Nooo..."

"Idiot," Evie said. "Is it Frederick?"

"Yep!" Iris said, smiling.

"Ohhhhh, Freddy!" I recalled.

"Yeah!" Evie said slowly like I was an animal.

"WOOF!" I said.

"Who's a good Jacob?" Evie laughed.

"MMMEEE!" I yelled.

It was getting late and we called it a night.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Evie cheered.

"You too." Iris smiled.

"Merry Christmas too." Mr Blanchard added.

"Happy Christmas." Greenie cheered also.

"Yep. You too." I said.

"Good night, old man needs some sleep!" Yawned Mr Blanchard. He smiled and entered his room.

"Merry Christmas, Iris, Jacob and Evie! Good night!" Greenie said smiling.

"Night!" We said in unison as he walked off to his room. "Merry Christmas!"

"Ho ho ho, guys! I'm calling it a night!" Evie smiled as she left the cart to her room, which was by Henry's.

"You too," I said, remembering my mission. "And speaking of ho ho ho..." I thought out loud. "I'll be back in a second! Iris, wait here!"

I rushed off to my room. It was time for ' _Operation Ho Ho Ho!_ ' I took the Santa costume - and fat suit - off my bed and took of my Santa hat and threw my top hat that I held on the bed.

 **Iris's POV**

What was that? I waited outside my door for a while for Jacob to come back... but after about a minute he didn't... instead a large, fat, red man did.

 **Jacob's POV**

I have never been this fat in my life! I swear, I couldn't see my feet. CURSE YOU, BLOODY FAT SUIT!

"HO HO HO!" I laughed cheerfully.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Iris smiled. "Is it you?"

"Ho Ho Ho, Iris! It's me!"

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I'm Santa! HO HO HO!" I tried to sound as cheery as ever... it made me feel so warm seeing that bright, happy, blooming face on Iris... She looked as cute as ever... "Mery Christmas, Iris!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa Claus!" She laughed and smiled.

I stroked my fake white beard. "So, Iris, have you been a good girl?"

"I believe so! Do you think I've been good?"

"Ho Ho Ho! Of course! So, what do you want for Christmas?" I dragged my fat suit along with me to Iris, still playing with my fake beard.

"Me? Well..." She thought for a while. She walked up closer to me. "All I want for Christmas is this. My friends and my family. I want to live on the train with Evie and Henry and my dad and even Frederick, though he can be weird, but mostly Jacob... That's all that I ask for, Santa..." She smiled. "Thank you, Santa Claus!"

"Of course, little girl! Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Okay, _Jacob_. Merry Christmas!" She laughed.

"You too! Merry Christma- Wait, what!? HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"I could just tell."

"Awww... no! I put so much effort into getting this costume and stuff..."

"Jacob," she walked up a little closer to me. "This is the nicest thing that anybody has ever done for me. Thank you and Merry Christmas." She smiled and I did too.

She pulled me in even closer and took off my fake beard. She kissed me on my cheek. "Merry Christmas!" She smiled and pulled away. She opened the door to her room and entered.

"Merry Christmas, Iris!" I whispered as I smiled.

Her door shut and I was left alone in the cart. I fell back onto the sofa and took of my hat, beard in my hand.

That was amazing... I couldn't stop smiling...

 **Iris's POV**

I closed the door and fell back onto my bed. I took off the bows in my hair and my Santa hat.

That was amazing... I couldn't stop smiling...

 **Merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho! I hope that you enjoyed and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday! So, how'd ya like the very first kiss of Jacob and Iris - even though it wasn't on the lips, still! The very first! So, again, Merry Christmas and please leave a comment below! Bye for now! And again: Nobody wants to be a Jacob. SEE YA!**


	6. The Sewing Circle

**Hiya guys! This is the 6th Chapter of the Assassin's Creed Syndicate Story and sadly Christmas is over, but there is still much more going on with Jacob, Iris, Evie, Henry and even the weirdest Frederick! Even sewing... who knew, right?! I've been writing this story for a while now and I just want to thank everybody who has been reading it! Right now I cant believe I have 452 views! Whoo! So, I hope that you like the chapter and please read, review and leave a comment below! Seriously, let me know if it is ever boring! LLEETTT CHHHAAPPTTERRR SSIIIXX BBEEGGIINN! Jacob, it is your time!**

 **Chapter Six - The Sewing Circle**

 **Iris's POV**

I tossed over in my bed and my eyes opened. I checked the time. 9:16. Pretty good. Usually I'd wake up to a nice sunny day, feel all peaceful and then I'd check the time and it would be 12, unless someone woke me... like Jacob... and speaking of Jacob... I still couldn't stop smiling from yesterday on Christmas night when he pretended to be Santa Claus and... and I _kissed_ him! It was amazing! I kept smiling all night! I just couldn't stop! Our first kiss whilst Jacob wore a fat suit... awwwwwww!

I rolled off my bed and as soon as my feet touched the ground I jumped up. I took of my sleeping gown and threw on an emerald dress. I quickly tied my hair up in a bun and threw on some shoes. "Morning!" I said, checking the date. "26th" It was boxing day, the day after Christmas, now known as the day after Iris Blanchard kissed Jacob Frye... Iris Frye... I like it! Snap out of it! And the 25th is also a heavenly day... the day it all came to be... Shut it!

I opened the door and Jacob lay on the sofa, a blanket over him and a tiny pillow underneath him. He looked so adorable... and he was snoring... that was kind of cute too... He was streched out on the sofa, his eyes closed tight. I walked up to him slowly. "Jacob..." I whispered, staring at him... he looked so handsome when he slept. He didn't speak. He kept snoring. "Iris..." He whispred. He looked up and opened his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping on the sofa?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Oh, uhh..." He stood up and pushed the blanket off him. He was still wearing his red Santa suit, buttons off, but his weight dialed down. "Well yesterday night I fell on the sofa, dazed and somehow I took of my fat suit and found a blanket and boom, I fell asleep." He explained.

"Oh, I see. So, I didn't know that you snore."

His face went red. "Wait, no, _what!?_ "

I laughed and smiled. "Good Morning."

"Morning, Iris. Mostly Jacob, eh? Nice Chistmas present!"

I laughed and went red. "Okay, I'll keep your secret, you keep mine." I nodded, giving him my hand.

"Deal." He said, grabbing it. His hand was so warm...

He jumped up and threw the blanket on a small armchair along with his pillow. He fixed up the sofa. "So, I've never seen you without a hat before." I said, looking up at him.

He laughed. "Speaking of that, I'd better get changed." He nodded.

"Yeah. See you." I said.

He smiled and walked off into the next cart where his room was.

 **Jacob's POV**

I went to my room and got changed, throwing the Santa suit on my bed, better return that to Freddy soon. I couldn't stop smiling. Iris kissed me and I couldn't stop smiling.

 **Evie's POV**

I walked out of my room and saw Iris stting on the sofa alone, daydreaming about something - cough cough, _Jacob_ , cough, cough.

"Hey Iris," I said, waving my hand in front of her face to bring her out of her daze.

She shook her head "Oh, hi Evie!" She smiled.

"So... anything I don't know about... you seem a little _different_ today..."

"No no. Fine. Fine. Nothing's up." She whispered.

There was _something_ up with her... I just knew... and I had to find out... but that was going to have to wait... it takes time for perfectness...

"Okay, anyyyywwwaayyy," I continued.

"Yes, Evie?"

"I love your clothes." I said.

"Thanks..." She said, absent-minded. Yep, there was something up.

"You know, I've given you like 3 pairs, but it seems as if you have something new everyday!"

"Yeah... just send the package to me room..." Iris whispered dreamily as she swayed around on the seat.

"Umm... Iris..."

"Thanks... the fruit looks very appealing on my dressing table..."

"Okay then... A MONKEY ATE MY ELEPHANT ON THE TRAIN!"

"That's nice... lovely painting, cat!"

"Iris!" I shook her arms.

"OH! Sorry! Just lost in thought!"

"Alright..." I paused for a moment. "So... where do you get your clothes?" I fell back onto the sofa.

"Jacob..." she whispered. JACOB! WHAT!? "Oh, I sewed them!" She shook her head again.

"You sew your clothing?" I said.

"Pretty much."

"I wish I could..."

"Why? I love your clothes!" Iris bounced up, returning to her usual self.

"Well, just everything. There's always a use of needle and thread! I'd love to sew!"

"Well, I could teach you if you like!" She offered.

"Seriously! You would?"

"Of course! We are friends."

I nodded. "Thank you, Iris!" I smiled and jumped up off the sofa. "This will be great! I really have nothing to do today, anyway. All the missions are for Jacob."

Iris smiled at his name... something... was... up... "Yeah! I'd love to! Just be here in this train cart outside my room at, say... 6, okay?"

"Sure! That would be great. Jacob will be out so he wont bother us as well." I added. I smiled as I walked away.

6pm... me and Iris... I'd get something out of her... there was something up for sure...

 **Iris's POV**

I still couldn't stop smiling.

Evie left and Jacob entered a while after. He wore his assassin's costume once again. Not a big fat red suit. He walked a little closer. "Hey. I'm decent. I think I've lost some weight." He said, laughing.

"Yes. Quite a lot." I added. I laughed.

He smiled.

It came to 6pm and I gathered up my things from my room. Some different coloured fabrics, a pair of scissors, some different coloured thread and a few needles. I bundled them up in my hands and kicked the door open of my room. I placed them of the train floor. That's when Evie came.

"Hey, Evie. Right on time!" I smiled.

"Yes, I do make an effort to be perfect, and as you can see it paid off." She dusted herself off and did a curtsey.

"Very lady-like!" I laughed as she walked over.

"So, sewing here I come!" She sat on the floor, the side of the sofa as a small cushion and picked up a needle and some fabric.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I said, picking the needle out of her hands. "Not so fast!" I sat beside her. "Let's start from the top!"

"Right! The top!" Evie laughed sheepishly. I picked out the pile of different fabrics.

"First thing is first. What should we sew?"

"Start simple." Evie suggested.

"Okay. How ab-"

"HEEELLLLOOOOOO!" Jacob jumped into the cart.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh great, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be at your mission?" Evie said, clearly dying inside.

"I'm going now." He said.

"Oh... I thought you could join us while sewing..." I moaned.

"NO!" Jacob and Evie screeched in unison.

"I WILL _NOT_ BE WORKING WITH HIM!" Evie screamed.

"It's not much fun here either! I'M NOT WORKING WITH HER!" Jacob did the same. "And also I won't be seen doing a girly thing..." He whispered.

I laughed. "Come on, Evie! Wouldn't it be fun to have a sewing buddy? You know, later on when Jacob returns?!"

 **Evie's POV**

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but yeah... I guess it would be nice..." I whispered.

NO! It would not be nice, but the thing is, with Jacob and Iris together, it would probably be easier to find out what was going on... I had no other choice...

"Fine. Fine." I continued.

"Yay! Jacob, how about it? When you return you can sew with us!" Iris smiled at Jacob, who was about to jump out of the train.

"... Me... doing a girl thing...?"

"Pleaaassee! It's not just for girls!"

"No." Jacob said. "Just no. _NEVER_!" He spread his words out in syllables. "SEE YA ON THE OTHER SIDE!" He screeched as he jumped out of the train.

Iris laughed and smiled, even though he wasn't there anymore.

"Iris!" I waved my hand in front of her.

"Oh, yeah! Forget Jacob! Back to sewing!"

 **Iris's POV**

"So, how about making... a little bow or something?" I suggested.

"That sound good!" Evie said, smiling.

"Great! Now, choose your fabric. I have a range of colours and designs of fabric here. Which one would you like?" I pointed down to the fabric.

"This one." Evie picked up a red and white polka dot fabric. "Now needle?!" Evie pleaded.

"Now needle," I laughed.

After a while Evie was sewing like mad. Like, seriously, _mad_. _MAD_. She couldn't stop sewing. After her bow she made the fanciest bag I have ever seen and a beautiful dress that she just gave to me. She was a true tailor!

"Iris! NOOO! We've run out of thread! I need some more! I can't finish my _masterpiece_ if I don't have enough thread!" Evie complained, throwing bags and fabric and needles and scissors everywhere.

I jumped in her way to stop. "Alright then, maybe that's _enough_ sewing for you!" I grabbed her project out of her hands. " _Enough_." I repeated.

She laughed as she stood up. "Yeah... maybe I have been going on for a little while... What time is it?"

"9:40."

"3 hours and 40 minutes! I've been sewing for that long!"

"Pretty much... yep."

"Whoa... I better get some rest..." Evie said. "Thank you Iris." She gathered up what she had made.

"Thanks for the dress." I added when she left.

 **Evie's POV**

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I WAS SOOOOOOOOO INTO MY SEWING I FORGOT ALLLLLL ABOUT FINIDNG OUT ABOUT WHAT WAS UP WITH IRIS AND JACOOOOOOBBB! NOOOOO!

Never mind... I'll be sure to find out tomorrow. I had to find a way to have Iris, Jacob and I together. Tomorrow will be the sewing lesson of three... he he he he he... OOOHHH! I found some thread!

 **Iris's POV**

I cleaned up the fabrics after Evie. It was a shame that Jacob couldn't be there though... it would've been much better if he did...

"Hey, Iris," Jacob jumped into the train, swinging his kukri around.

"Hi, Jacob." I muttered, cleaning up Evie's mess (hooooww muucchhh ssewwwiiinnnggg!?). "How was your mission?"

"Great. Greaty great great. Killing Templars. A few Blighters in the mix. Perfect evening, I would say." Jacob laughed, throwing his kukri up in the air and catching it.

"Great. Killing people must be good for your health!"

"Yes! I'm glowing with health right now!" Jacob said, sheathing his kukri.

I smiled and laughed. Once I packed away, I looked up at him. "Well, you didn't join us so... so I don't even know why I'm speaking to you... I HATE YOU!" I folded my arms and turned away like a child.

"Iris, come o-"

"SSHH! I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU ANYMORE!" I screamed.

"Iris, don't do thi-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I was annoying him _so_ much.

"Oh, pl. -"

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"That wont do..." I continued to whine. I twisted around.

"So, what do you want?" Jacob asked, fixing his top hat.

"You have to sew with me and Evie!" I said.

"No. Just simply no. Listen Iris, I'm tired, I'm frustrated, I want to just go to sleep. Please, just annoy me in the morning!" Jacob tipped his hat and walked over to his room. "Good night."

"Bu-"

"NIGHT!" He shouted, jumping to the next cart. "Good night..."

"Oh fine! Tomorrow you _will_ join us!" I continued to call across to him. "You _will_."

 **Jacob's POV**

The next morning I woke up to hell. Literally, _hell_. Evie and Iris would not leave me alone! They bugged me to join them sew _all_ day! NO EXAGGERATION! They even said that it was there own ' _Sewing Circle_ ' or whatever, and they threatened me to join. I know, I like Iris and all, Evie... uhh... well... a little less, but seriously _girls sometimes_! _Girls_ can be such a pain. So, here's how it all went:

 **12 : 48 -** I woke up, latest as usual, and went to eat breakfast I made myself (Yes I know, I am a _great_ chef!).

 **12 : 51 -** Got interrupted from getting a spoon to eat by Evie throwing fabric at my face with letters sewn in writing ' _JOIN THE CIRCLE OR ELSE..._ '

 **12 : 59 -** For a second I thought I could eat in peace and I was _so_ wrong. I then got drowned in milk when I had to dodge Iris's needles thrown at me.

 **13 : 26 -** I finally finished my breakfast (yes I know it was 1 o'clock and I had finished my breakfast, bloody Evie and Iris) and walked into the train cart for Evie to tell me my misson, but she sewed me a scarf instead. Oh and guess what, it said that same message.

 **13: 57 -** Evie finally gave in and told me my mission, but Iris threw pieces of fabric at me, holding me back, forcing me to say I'd join for her to let me go. I ran away.

 **14 : 30 -** Walked out to my mission when Iris and Evie jumped me and screamed the _same_ message in my face _over and over again_!

 **14 : 50 -** Escaped there many jumpings at me and reached my target, only for them to do the exact same thing again - _whoopee_!

 **15 : 25 -** Battle with the target - woooowww, first normal part of the day!

 **15 : 37 -** The target almost kills and stabs me when Evie pulls me to the side with a rope of fabric. And the annoyingness continues in this part of the day! WHOOP!

 **15 : 43 -** After Evie's and Iris long speech by the sides that they pulled me into - _literally_ \- I went back to battle and killed my target.

 **16 : 04 -** Came back to the train and Iris blocked me from coming into my room by chanting the same message.

 **16 : 34 -** After a _while_ I was able to get in my room, but somehow Evie was there, saying the same thing.

 **17 : 00 -** After a long speech from Evie again - but only just _half_ of it, I decided to just fall asleep while she spoke.

 **17 : 45 -** Evie realised that I was sleeping, woke me up and gave me an _extremely painful_ beat down.

 **18 : 05 -** The beat down finished - yes I know, it was an extremely long beating.

 **18 : 50 -** Evie finished saying her speech, and took _even longer_ because she had to start again. Wow.

 **19 : 00 -** Started helping Iris cook dinner, but she took out some thread and wrapped me up before I could put in ingredients.

 **19 : 25 -** I managed to persuade Iris to let me out and started to cook.

 **20 : 00 -** We ate my cooked dinner, but at the table Iris and Evie pulled me away to threaten me with needles again.

 **20 : 36 -** I finally had the chance to eat, but when I took a few bites out of the food Evie threw _another_ needle at me and so I ducked, causing me to drop my head in my food _again_.

 **21 : 27 -** I was able to finish eating in peace

 **21 : 55 -** I decided to call it a night, opened my door and inside was Iris on my bed and Evie. Evie pinned me to the bed as Iris wrapped me up in fabrics and thread as she ranted on about how sewing heals the heart.

 **22 : 49 -** I just gave in. There was actually no point anymore.

 **22 : 55 -** I finally got some deserved rest.

And that's how my day went down! Horrid, I know.

After yesterday, and that whole story, I promised Iris and Evie that in the evening at 6 I'd sew with them. I woke up and rolled out of bed, throwing on my clothes and fixing on my hat. I checked my hair and face and stuff - tip top shape as always - and opened my door to see Evie and Iris sitting on the floor beside each other, needles and thread in there hands.

"We have been awaiting your arrival..." whispered Evie in a creepy old-person voice.

"What are you doing here? It's 10 o'clock. I have 8 more hours of peace!"

"We choose the times." Iris said in the same way. "Sit!" She pushed me down to sit in there weird little triangle of creepiness. "Come to our sewing circle." She chanted. "Sewing circle. Sewing circle."

Evie chimed in. "Sewing circle. Sewing circle. Sewing circle. Sewing circle."

I hit my head in embarrasment. "Oh great," I said. "What _now_? No, lemme guess, you guys have some special chant or something?"

"Yes. We do." Iris said.

"Oh no, please don't! I was just-"

" _Sew the needle of faith today_ ,"Iris and Evie started humming and singing in unison.

"-joking..." I whispered.

" _Sew the needle of faith today_ ," They continued. " _Weave a picture, sew the time, create the future todddaayy,_ " They kept on singing and singing some stupid song about sewing. " _Sew the future todddaayy, sew with the thread and needle of faith..._ "

"SHUT UP!" I screeched, and they stopped there horrendous singing. "IT'S JUST SEWING! WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET!?"

They went silent. "Oh... Jacob... I'm sorry... we didn't even know... we're sorry..." Iris muttered.

"You _better_ be! Oh, I mean, thank you." I said.

"We'll stop being creepy old ladies." Iris added.

Evie still didn't stop. " _Sew the needle of faith today, sew the needle of faith today, weave a picture, sew the time, create the future toddd-_ "

"Evie!" Iris waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh, sorry! It's just really catchy..."

"Okay, anyway, how do I sew?" I said.

"Okay, let's begin!" Iris jumped with joy. She looked so adorable...

The things were all out to sew and Evie and Iris were being normal people once more. We sat in a triangle together on the floor. Iris had given me a needle and some red thread to sew up a new strip of red onto my hat to keep it fresh and because it was pretty easy.

"So, first thing: pick the red fabric you need." Iris said, showing me the fabric in a different range of red colours. I picked up one, not interested or bothered at all really. "Great. Now let's thread a needle!"

She picked up the needle she gave me and some bright red thread. She started to thread the needle slowly to show me how it was done... she did looked really cute when she explained things do. "See, you have to focus on the eye of the needle and push the thread through and afterwards you must double-up the thread, okay? It takes time and practise and patience because it's extremely fiddely."

"Right." I nodded. "Rightey right right." I was seriously bored out of my mind.

I took the needle and began sewing the strip of fabric together.

I continued sewing and sewing, stiching and stiching and threading and threading and it was actually fun! It was amazing actually! It was amazingly fun! It had only been half an hour but I was sewing like mad. It was actually _fun_!

After a while of sewing, Evie starting staring at Iris and I all weirdly. "Hey, Iris..." Evie whispered. "Do ya mind if I speak to you for a moment?!" She asked, but before an answer, Iris was dragged into her room by Evie, leaving me alone to sew. I shrugged. They'll be back...

I just continued sewing like mad.

 **Henry's POV**

It was a peaceful morning on the train and I was about to head to my desk to do some relaxing research to wind down. I walked through a train cart and jumped across to the next cart to see Jacob... sewing like a maniac...?...

"Jacob..." I whispered, staring at him sew like a crazy man.

"SSSHHH! SSEEWWIINGGG! CAANN'TT SSPPEEAAK!" He shouted.

"Umm..."

What the... I ran. Away... what was actually wrong with him...?...

 **Jacob's POV**

Geez. What's wrong with him? Greenie is _so_ weird sometimes...

Anyway, I shook the weirdness out of my head and continued sewing away.

 **Iris's POV**

"So, Iris," Evie said, her face all up in mine like she thought I was hiding something. "You and Jacob. Speak now." She said.

"W-what do you mean?" I blushed.

"You're blushing. Speak."

I covered my face, whispering, "No! No I'm not! See, I'm normally coloured! NO RED!"

"I can see your cheeks are red behind your hands."

"No... Okay, fine! But that doesn't necessarily mean anything about Jacob..."

"So, you either had some weird romantic moment or you kissed?"

"No..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Iris!?"

"Alright fine..." I blushed. "But that's between us..." I smiled to myself and walked out of the room.

 **Evie's POV**

Yep, they kissed. What the heck does she see in him except stupidity?

 **Jacob's POV**

I kept stiching and sewing the fabrics together (I was in the process of sewing together a satchel) and had run out of thread. NO! MY LIFE IS OVER!

"IIIRRIISS!" I screeched. Iris came out of her room, covering her ears.

"WHAT!?" She shouted back.

"WE'RE OUT OF THREAD AND I NEED SOME TO FINISH! I CANT FINISH MY MASTERPIECE WITHOUT THREAD!"

"IT'S 2 : 30 PM, YOU'VE BEEN SEWING FOR 4 AND A HALF HOURS!"

"REALLY!? I HAD NO IDEA! MAYBE I SHOULD STOP."

"YEAH! YOU'RE ON A SEWING RAMPAGE LIKE EVIE! I CAN SEE THE RESEMBLANCE!"

"I'M LIKE EVIE?! NOOOOO!"

"YOU'RE SISTERS... WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING!?" Iris questioned.

"I don't know..." I said.

 **Iris's POV**

"Stop sewing. I'll get you some thread a little later." I picked his projects from him and placed them in a small draw in a desk. "How about we dial _down_ the sewing?" I laughed, giving him my hand. He held on and stepped up. His hand was still on mine...

"That would be the best for us all, I believe. Now, if you excuse me, I will go and eat lunch as I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." He walked off to the other cart, his hand letting go. I smiled and laughed as he jumped away.

The sewing kind of stopped after some time. Jacob still did it at times, but don't worry he didn't go crazy again... I believe so... I don't even know what he did in his room...

Anyways, the sewing circle just pulled apart, which was kind of good considering the fact that the Frye twins were going crazy. Sometimes I like being the only person doing something... you know I just realised that I haven't seen Henry all of these days...

 **Jacob's POV**

I entered my room at night and fell onto the bed. Like I just _fell_. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. I vow that I will never hold a needle and thread... okay maybe I might...just not as much...

I threw the blanket over me, and threw my top hat beside me... but I still couldn't stop thinking about Iris...

 **Iris's POV**

I threw the covers on top of me and cuddled up in my bed, ready to fall asleep after the sewing madness, which I'm glad we stopped. After checking the time, I closed my eye. I tossed and turned under the large covers, but I just couldn't sleep at all... I still couldn't stop thinking about Jacob... Jacob Frye... he's sure an _interesting_ man...

 **Awwww! Sooooooo, how'd ya like it? Sewing just randomly popped into my head and so... yeah... so, thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a comment below to let me know how it was. Be honest with me. So, thanks again guys for reading the 6** **th** **chapter and I will see you in the next chapter -** _ **seven!**_ **Jacob awaits once more! Byyyyyyeeeee for now!**


	7. The Battle Between the Frye Artists

**Hey guys again! It's me with the Assassin's Creed Syndicate Fanfiction! This - wow I've come far - is the 7** **th** **chapter of the story! Whooo! 459 views! Thanks for reading my past few chapters, and I hope that you are excited to read the next one right now! Chapter Seven, the lucky number! I hope that the previous chapter - The Sewing Circle - was fun to read! Please read, review and comment below! I hope that you enjoy the story! Start the reading! BEGIN!**

 **P.S - I was kind of leaning towards Evie drawing because of the picture she drew of Henry Green in her journal entries. She must be pretty great. Sorry for holding you back. CONTINUE!**

 **Chapter Seven -The Battle Between the Frye Artists**

 **Iris's POV**

I woke up to a beautiful first day of Februrary. _4 months_. It had been _4 months_ now that I have been on the train... with Jacob and all my friends... _4 months_... _4 months_...

I jumped out of the bed, staring at the snow falling outside. I checked the time. 9 : 40. I put on some black boots and tights, a white skirt with the patterns of snowflakes and a black and white striped top. I didn't bother with my hair or anything. I opened the door of my room and closed it behind me. I saw Evie sitting on a small chair by a desk, usually where Henry worked, with a small journal.

"Morning, Iris," She said, chewing the end of her pencil whilst concentrating on her journal.

"Morning, Evie," I smiled, walking to her. "What are you doing?" I asked, sitting on a small chair beside her.

"Answering your question..." She murmured. "Oh, I mean, drawing." Evie said, shaking her head. "Sorry. Concentrating. I can't seem to find what's wrong with this drawing!"

I looked over her shoulder to her journal. It was a beautiful picture of a water lily leaning on a lily pad in a stream. Something was _missing_? I don't believe it! Her drawing was already amazing and covered with beautiful designs.

" _That_ needs something?" I questioned. "How? It's amazing!"

"Thank you... but I just feel like it isn't complete... it doesn't look good enough..." Evie muttered.

"Nonsense! If you need a terrible drawing, come to me! I'm like te Queen of Terrible Drawings! Trust me. My picture can make you vomit." I explained.

"I'm sure that it isn't _that_ bad!" Evie said.

"No. It is that bad. Trust me."

"Don't say that about yourself."

"No, I'm being _serious_ ," I said. I walked back into my room for a second and returned with my small notebook. "Just see for yourself," I flicked open the page, then closed it again. "And just to let you know now, I am sorry for what may happen now."

Evie laughed. "Okay..."

I flicked the book open. "This is _supposed_ to be my _attempt_ of a cat." I showed her the page.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH! WHAT THE HECCCKKK!? AAGGGHHHH! MMMMYY EEYYYESSS! IITTTT HHHUURRTTTSS! IITT BUURRNSSS! IITTT BBUUURRNNSS! MMYY EEYYESSS! AAGGGGHHH! CLLOOSEE IIT! AAGGGH!" Evie shrieked as she looked at the page.

I shut the notebook of paper. "See."

"No offence or anything, but _that_ thingwas meant to be a cat!?" Evie exclaimed.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, _yes_."

"Why did it have two Angler fish lights stuck onto a black elephant ear with two traingles?"

"That was it's face!" I said.

"Ohh... sorry..."

"No, it's fine. I know." I ran back to my room and placed the book down. I sat back down with evie. "But yours is great." I said again.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Jacob walked in, yawning.

"Jacob is up and it isn't 12?" I said, shocked.

"Greenie woke me." He said, still dying. "He's so stupid! I never wake up this early... oh God I feel sick..."

"Mr Green isn't stupid. You are. Waking up at 12 everyday!" Evie said.

"Right. Right. Sorry for offending your husband!" He laughed. "Ooohhh, good one Jacob!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Charmer." He said in a high-pitch fake girl voice.

"Oh I swear I will-"

"Praise me." He continued in the same voice.

"Oh, you're going-"

"Into Wonderland, where everybody _loooooves_ Jacob."

"Would you-"

"Stop being so damn awesome! No wait, you can't! It just comes naturally to the awesome Jacob!"

"Oh God-"

"Jacob is _soooo_ handsome." Jacob switched back to his normal voice. "Oh, why thank you dearest sister! I know I am!"

"Uuugg-"

"BE QUIET!" I shouted to interrupt there little conversation. "Enough of your stupid arguments!"

Henry walked into the cart. "You can say that again." She muttered, walking to his desk by Evie.

"Enough of your stupid arguments!"

"Not literally."

"Oh... Still, you two stop arguing!"

Jacob laughed. "We will _never_ stop arguing."

"Yeah," Evie agreed (Evie agrees with Jacob... this is a first) "It's kind of our thing now."

Jacob nodded.

"Just be quiet for now!" I demanded.

"Alright..." They murmured in unison.

 **Evie's POV**

Henry stood right behind me at a small desk... I felt him agaisnt my chair and couldn't help but blush. He leaned over the chair and looked in my journal.

"That's very impressive." He smiled.

I looked down, closing my journal.

"Thank you, Mr Green." I smiled.

"AHEM!" Jacob fake-coughed. "Enough mushy stuff."

"What!?" I said, looking back up at Jacob wearing a ' _Say another word and the knife gets out_ ' face.

"So, what's that?" Jacob, being his nosy, stupid self asked.

"A drawing that you don't need to see." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What? Why? Because you're afraid that I'll compare your mediocre drawings to my proffesional, master, amazing drawings! Do not worry, child! I will say ' _Keep working on it_!' in a happy tone like I do to everybody else who sucks at drawing!" Jacob laughed.

"Idiot, _you_ can't draw."

"Of course I can!"

"Sure. Sure. Keep on dreaming." I said, waving him away.

"Guys, I thought we agreed on non-fights!" Iris exclaimed again.

"Oh, who cares? Jacob cannot and never will be a good artist." I pointed at the idiot.

"I am, in fact!" Jacob said, head high.

"Alright... _sure_..." I glared at him.

"You know, you _always_ think that I'm bad at things, and it always ends up that I'm actually great at them!" Jacob said.

"Okay then. _Right_."

"Oh, you little-" Jacob stopped himself. "You know what, good bye. If you guys cannot see my true talents, then good bye! I will see you when you realise the true artist here!" Jacob stormed out of the room.

"Ahh! That's it!" I said, raising my pencil up in the air. "I know now what this drawing is missing!"

"Oohh! What is is!?" Iris bounced up with enthusiasm on her chair, Jacob sighing as he walked through the next cart.

"This!" I opened the journal and jotted down a small picture with the pencil onto the page lightly.

 **Iris's POV**

She turned around the page. She had drawn a mini Jacob **(A/N - Aaaawww! Chibi Jacob!)** at the side of the page with a knife... pointed at himself... a cute little Jacob though...

I laughed. "Bravo! Bravo!" I clapped. "Brilliant!"

She laughed as well, Henry smiling at the corner. "Why thank you!" She smiled.

 **Evie's POV**

Some time passed after Jacob's rampage on drawing. I continued to draw, and I couldn't stop blushing when Henry complemented it in some way. He smiled every now and then which gave me a warm feeling, making my heart soar.

Then, the sweet warm feeling inside turned to hell. Whooo! Jacob just had to enter. Iris came out from her room.

"Ohhh great," She said, hitting her forehead, falling down beside me. "Just fight and get it over with." She sighed.

"I'm out of here!" Henry shouted, running out of the train cart. He screamed as he ran down the different carts of the train... wow...

"Go away please." I said, glaring at him.

"No thanks." Jacob said, falling on the sofa on the other side of the train. "You see, because none of you see my _true_ talents-"

"Because you don't _have_ any." I added.

"Shut it or the knife comes out!"

"Alright! Calm down, Jacob!" I said, backing away.

"Well," He continued. "Since nobody here can see my _true_ talents - do not speak, Evie - I challenge you to a Drawing Competition!"

"Oh-" Iris murmured.

"YOU'RE ON!" I shouted, us both standing, face to face.

"God..." Iris sighed. "Great. Just great..."

 **Iris's POV**

Wow. Great. Oh God... why oh why!? This is gonna end with another fight...

"So," Evie continued. "When shall this competition begin?"

"Today. Meet me here at say... 6pm. ON THE DOT!"

"Good."

"Fine."

"YEAH!" They both turned around, and again Jacob stormed off.

 _Great_. Just actually _great_.

I lay down on my stomach on my bed, reading some random book I found. I checked the time. 4. Phew! No more arguments for 2 hours! WHHOOO-HHOO! I flipped the page of the book, yawning and streching out my legs... pretty boring, but _much_ better than hearing the Frye twins arguing all day - I'm sure the same with Henry...

I yawned again, flipping yet another page. I dropped my head down onto the book, bored to death. There was really nothing to do... I got up and threw the book in my draws, opening the door. Possibly there was something to do outside. Oh, and just _kill me_. Evie and Jacob. Arguing. Why does life hate me so?

"IRIS!" Jacob and Evie shouted in unison.

I turned around immediately, turning the knob of the door, but Evie pulled me back in. "You are not leaving!" She said.

"We _need_ you!" Jacob smiled.

I couldn't resist helping him and his adorable smile! I walked up to him. "Alright fine! What do you guys need?"

"YOU HAVE TO JUDGE THE COMPETITION!" They screamed together.

"No! I am not going to be part of your stupid arguments, I already told you!" I said, hands on hips. "Although it can be boing... well, you know maybe... _no_! I will _not_ be part of your stupid argument!"

"No! You must!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Please, Iris! We need _somebody_ to judge the competition and tell us who is the better artist!" Evie added, poking her head in front of Jacob.

" _Neeeeeeeeed_ you!" Jacob poked his head in front again.

"STOP!" I declared. "Why don't you ask Henry or something!?"

"Mr Green?" Evie questioned.

"Greenie?" Jacob said.

 **Henry's POV**

I walked into the cart where Evie, Iris and Jacob were, and I regretted it. _A lot_. Evie and Jacob's eyes directed to me and they wore their famous devilish smiles. Great.

"AAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched, turning around and running back through the other train carts.

I mean, _how many times does this happen_!?

 **Iris's POV**

"And that's a big no." Evie said, her head turning back to mine.

"PLEEASSEE IIRRIISS!" Jacob pleaded, doing the same thing as Evie. He smiled a warm smile... it was so adorable.

"...No..." I whispered.

"Please!" Evie and Jacob begged in unison.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH FINE THEN!"

"WHOOP WHOOP!" Jacob cheered.

"Jacob," Evie said quietly, her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

"Yeah... _cool_... cool I am..."

 **Jacob's POV**

THIS TOURNAMENT IS ON AND WE ALREADY HAVE A WINNER! ME!

 **Evie's POV**

This tournament will be simple and fair and quick and elegant. There will only be _one_ winner and it is _very_ clear who that will be. Me!

 **Iris's POV**

It was 6pm and I had my duties to be running. Judging a competition between Evie and Jacob. Maybe this will actually use up my time correctly... hopefully...

I came out from my room to see Evie and Jacob sitting on the sofa, facing the other way from the other. Everything was already set up. Two small cushion seats were placed in front of the sofa, facing away from each other so if you sat on one, you couldn't see that other person. There were two large sheets of paper and pencils by the seats.

"Okay, let's get it over with. Draw!" I ordered, falling on the sofa between them, but they didn't get up. "I said, _draw_!"

"You have to do it properly!" Evie and Jacob declared.

"What?"

"Do it like..." Evie thought. "This is a game. Be the host!"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's do that!"

I sighed. "UGHHH! Fine!" I stood up, and bounced up, regaining my usual peppy and enthusiastic attitude. "Helllloooooo, everybody! This is your host, Iris Blanchard with todays contestants: Evie Frye, The Intrepid Sister and Jacob Frye, The Impetuous Brother!"

Evie stood, playing with the plait in her hair. "Oh, _intrepid_ , why thank you!"

Jacob stood. "Meh." He muttered.

"Soooo," I continued. "Today these feisty siblings will be face to face with a drawing competition!" I made fake cheering noises in the background. "They both must draw something of there own, using only a pencil, a rubber, a ruler, a sharpener and some paints! Then, they will be judged on there pictures! Let the tournament bbeeeggggiiinnn!" I backed away and fell back to the sofa. "DRAW!" I announced.

Evie and Jacob exchanged some horrid looks. "May the best man win." Jacob said, nodding his head.

"One, _you're_ the only man here, and two, _I'm_ a lady." Evie stated.

"Yeah, I know." Jacob said, pretty pleased with himself.

"May the best _Frye_ win." Evie corrected, sitting on her chair with the paper and pencils.

Jacob nodded, sitting on the other side.

"3, 2, 1! DRAW!" I said, as I curled up on the sofa. What's wrong with a small relaxing session while they draw, right?

Evie and Jacob immediately picked up their pencils and started drawing away at the paper.

A few minutes had passed and Jacob had broken his pencil and have to sharpen it like - I dunno - 12 times already! Evie was peacefully drawing with her pencil, on the other hand... but now, I just wanted to relax...

 **Jacob's POV**

I continued to draw my picture, but I couldn't stop looking left to Iris, who was snuggling on the sofa whilst we drew... she looked so peaceful... I shook my head, and refocused on drawing. WHHOOOO! GOTTTA WIN THIS ONE!

 **Evie's POV**

I continued drawing and drawing away at the page, not stopping. It just flew out of the pencil. I wished that I could see Jacob's, just to give me a more peppy attitude after seeing his horrid drawing... but, never mind, I'm certain it will be just crap anyways.

I pulled the pencil down the page. I'M WINNING THIS ONE AS ALWAYS!

 **Iris's POV**

Noooooo! Nooooo! The Rainbow Monkey hasn't found the unicorn yet! This can't be!

"If you believe you can _fllllyyy_ ," Peter Pan whispered. I was sprinkled with Pixie Dust and then I was in a castle.

"Gooooooo Iris!" Jacob screamed as I ran down the halls of the palace.

Then, a dog jumped up to my face. Then, the Rainbow Monkey returned. YYYAAYY! The bannanas are back! WHOOOOO!

I can't believe I can _flllyyyyyy_! Then I shot Jacob in the head, but he survived and then Evie shot me and I died but in the grave, Peter Pan's ghost was there, flying, whispering, "RAINBOW MONKEY CAN FLY!" and then the Rainbow Monkey returned with an appl-

 **Jacob's POV**

"IRIS!" Evie and I screeched simultaneously. "WAKE UP!"

"Mmmm... Peter Pan... Rainbow Monkey... Pixie Dust... Doggy..." Iris murmured as she tossed around on the sofa. She looked so cute when she muttered random things like that... she was curled up in a small ball, looking cuter than ever.

I smiled. "Iris!" I repeated.

She blinked, her long eyelashes batting. "Hmmm... Jacob..." she muttered. She jumped up. "Jacob!?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. "Sorry I dozed off... and had a _very_ strange dream... but, yeah, have you guys finsished?" She asked, smiling in an adorable way I can't describe.

I nodded, "Yep. We need the host back!" I said.

"Yeah we need you to tell Jacob that his drawings suck and I am awesome!" Evie said, sniggeing.

"No, it's the other way around!" I moaned.

"Guys," Iris said, bouncing up, "Let's get this over and done with!" She giggled and streched a bit. She walked up to our pieces of paper. "Let's get hosting!" Iris smiled.

 **Iris's POV**

I walked up to the pieces of paper, putting on my fake host voice. " _Annnnnnnd_ we're back with the Frye Twins and _theirrrrrr_ masterpieces!" I pointed to the pieces of paper, "Time to _checccckkkkkk_ the results! First up, The Intrepid Sister, the wonderful and most talented _EEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEE!_ "

Evie smiled, showing off her and her pencil, Jacob sighing in the background. "There isn't any use of trying!" Jacob muttered.

"WHAT!? I CAN' HEAR YOU!" Evie shouted, glaring at him, eyes like daggers as usual.

I shook off there arguments again. "Let's see what she's gotten up _tooooo_!" I walked up to Evie, who was covering her image.

"HHHHIIII! This is my masterpiece, amazing, fantastic, wonderful, great, awesome, asonishing, astounding, stunning-" Evie ranted.

"Alright, enough with the synonyms for good." Jacob interrupted, gladly.

Evie snarled. "So, this is my work, which will be _much_ better than Jacob's!" Evie turned the page, revealing her drawing.

She revealed a beautiful, detailed, realistic, pencil-sketched drawing of a dog lying down, only it's glistening eyes painted a light-brown colour, beside a painted light-pink rose. There was only one word to describe it. Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. Wonderful. Outstanding... alright, _maybe_ that were a few more than one word.

"Evie, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, "Beautiful! A lovely use of small colours!"

"There's like two colours on that..." Jacob whispered, "Mine's _much_ better," Jacob folded his arms, sitting on his seat cross-legged.

"Why thank you, Iris! Excuse my idiotic brother." Evie whispered, smiling.

"Great work!" I smiled. "Now, for the _nnnnneeeeeexxxxttttt_ drawing by _Jaaacccoooobbbb Frrrrryyyyyyeeeee_!" I twisted around to Jacob, who was already up, grinning.

 _Great..._ I whispered. I walked over to Jacob and his devilish smile. " _Ssooooo_ , what have you got for us!?"

Jacob turned around his art work. "This!" He smiled.

Painted on the large piece of paper was beautifully painted peacock. It's body was a beautiful shining dark blue, the lining of it a glowing golden colour, brighter than anything I've seen. It's beautiful feathers were spead across the page, glowing in light, mint greens, bright yellows, aqua blues and many darker shades of each. It was actually _amazing_. I didn't tell him because I didn't want to offend him, but I agreed with Evie, he didn't really look like he could do it... but, he could! And it was great!

"Wow! Jacob! This is great!" I cheered whilst Evie stood by the side, sighing and looking down.

Jacob tipped his top hat. "And what did I tell you?!" Jacob laughed and grinned.

"Whoooo... _so_ amazing..." Evie snarled.

" _Sssooooooooo_ ," I continued, "Time to find out the _wiiiinnnneeerrrssss_!"

Jacob and Evie stood by my sides, holding up their pictures high. I stood in the middle of the two, still switching my host voice back on.

" _Aannnnnnnnnddd_ now we will anounce the _wwwiiiinnneeeerrr_ ," I shouted, "The winner is..."

Evie and Jacob bounced up and down, closing in on me.

"The winner is..." I continued. "..."

"..." Evie froze.

"..." Jacob stopped.

"... IT'S A TIE!" I announced.

"WHAT!?" Evie and Jacob screeched in unison. "A TIE!?"

I nodded. "Yup! It's a tie! You were both _so_ great!"

"NO! Which one was _better_ though!?" Jacob screeched.

"None. They were both amazing! I just couldn't decide." I smiled.

"NNNNOOOO! You have to decide, Iris!" Evie shouted.

I shook my head, "Nope. Nopey nope. You have tied! I couldn't decide!"

"Iris! No!" Jacob looked almost dead.

"Well, you cannot blame me," I said, hands up, "I _told_ you not to choose me as a judge!" I laughed.

"..."

"..."

Jacob and Evie glared at each other. They both turned back to me. "Thank you Iris, _I_ will be off now!" They said in unison, rushing off in either direction, leaving me alone in the train room with all the supplies and drawings.

" _Great_ ," I muttered, "Just _great_. Yeah, _sure_ guys! I'll clean up for you!" I grinned.

I started picking up the pencils and paints and paintbrushes that were spread across the floor. I had no choice but to clean up _their_ mess. I picked up a paintbrush from the floor and started playing around with it. " _Aannnnnnndddd_ that's our show guys!" I shouted in my host voice, "Next up, poor girl has to clean up mess _byyyyyyyy ssttuuuupppiiiidddd_ twins, Jacob and Evie _Frrrrrrrryyyyyeee_ who are both idiots and _soooooooo_ annoying and they both never stop _aarrrrrgggguuiiinnnggggg aannnnddd_ she _hhaatttessss_ -"

Then Henry walked in. He stopped and stared. "Okay," he turned around and left the cart. I dropped the paintbrush.

Wow. I continued picking up the mess that they made with the paints.

 **Henry's POV**

I swear. _How many times_? That is like the _3_ _rd_ _time_ that happened!

 **Iris's POV**

I continued cleaning up, just wanting to fall asleep. "Need some help?" A familiar voice said from another cart. Jacob walked in, wearing a warm smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks," I said, picking up a pencil.

"No problem," he started to help clean the supplies. "He he... sorry about me and Evie..." he laughed sheepishly.

"It's fine, I should probably get used to it!" I laughed.

"Yeah... he he..." he picked up a bundle of paintbrushes and started clearing off the paint.

"But, you are an _incredible_ artist. To be honest, I didn't know you could do it, but you're actually great like Evie!"

"I don't blame you, I probably don't seem like the type of person who'd draw," Jacob laughed.

I smiled and laughed back. He looked even more handsome when he laughed like that.

Jacob smiled once more and there was a silence. It wasn't weird, however... it was kind of nice... Jacob looked so adorable I don't know how to explain...

I grabbed the two large sheets of paper of which Evie and Jacob drew their master pieces.

"Jacob, what should we do with these?" I asked, walking a little closer to him.

"Hmmm..." he thought, "I'll go and give Evie hers if she wants it and I'll probably throw mine away or something."

"No! Don't throw it away! It's amazing!" I said. It was amazing. I'd sure keept it.

Jacob smiled. "Iris, would you keep it for me?"

"Me?"

He nodded.

"Jacob, I'd _love_ to!" I smiled, holding the page tight. "Thank you, Jacob!"

"No problem." He smiled, leaving the cart to knock on Evie's door.

I held the page up and opened up the door to my room. I smiled once more, looking at the picture. I placed it on my bed, the smile not vanishing off my face. I returned, Jacob just coming back from Evie.

He nodded. "Done," he said, picking up some paint pots and placing them away in a drawer.

"Thanks," I repeated, closing my bedroom door.

Jacob smiled.

***  
After a while, we had finished cleaing up the paints and supplies and paintings and things.

"Thanks for helping, Jacob!" I smiled.

"No problem, Iris," Jacob said, walking over to the next cart, "Good night," he smiled his warm smile again that made me feel so... I don't know... _safe_...

"Night, Jacob!" I smiled, Jacob walking through the next cart. "Good night..."

I turned around to my room. I entered, still smiling non-stop. I closed the door behind me and walked into the bed. I cuddled up inside the blankets, my mind on Jacob. I turned a bit to see the drawing he had given me. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

 **I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! The Drawing Competition! Please leave a comment below to let me know how it was and I hope to write the next chapter really soon! Thank you for reading and I'll see you (along with Jacob and the gang) in the next chapter! Byyyeeeee!**


End file.
